The vampire Knights season 1
by Miss Sachiko
Summary: Triplets go to Cross academy, but will they get along with the students? Does Zero have a crush on our heroine? And what the hell is WRONG with our heroine? Is she even HUMAN...? I guarantee that you'll laugh with (or AT) the characters in this hilarious fan fic!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, My name's Miss Alice Kiryu, and this story isn't EXACTLLY the Vampire Knight story... **_

_**I made this story up all by myself with NO help at all, it's about triplets who decide to go to Cross Academy, there's still the original characters, problems and all your favourite scenes from the T.V. Show... ENJOY!**_

_**The Vampire Knights **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Begins here...**_

As the wind howled through the trees, the night, cold and unforgiving, the darkness, frightening and ominous... The only thing running through my mind... was PANIC and FEAR!

"6! Get BACK here!" My master yelled.

"Keep going!" I encouraged my siblings and Dog. My voice was frantic with fear. "Just a little further!" I reminded them. We were all breathing heavily, for we had been running for the last half an hour.

"There's the gate!" My sister exclaimed as the big, wooden gate came into view.

"Finally, we're getting OUT of here!" I yelled excitedly.

"Shoot them!" I heard one of the men behind us yell. The roar of the Jeep's engine was getting closer.

Suddenly, bullets shot out behind us.

"4!" I screamed, giving her the signal. She nodded and threw me a gun. I winked at her and she threw 5 others to the other members of our group. "FIRRRRREEEEE!" I screamed to the others as we turned around and shot at the Jeep.

"Ah!" 1 cried in pain as one of the bullets was plunged into his arm.

"Someone HELP him!" I yelled as 4 and 5 ran to his aid.

Suddenly Dog yelped. One of the bullets had hit it's back-right paw.

"Dog!" I cried as it collapsed on the ground. I was thrown forward, and as my head and body smashed onto the hard ground I stared sorrowfully at Dog, who lay on the ground, yelping in agony. As I ran to it's side I cried, "Please... Please don't die!"

"We have to keep going!" My sister cried as she tried to pull me away as the Jeep roared closer.

"But we CAN'T leave Dog! ...It's my best friend..." I sobbed as tears began to run down my young, pale face.

"I'm sorry... But we HAVE to leave Dog if we want to escape." My sister explained.

"No!" I yelled. "Dog is COMING with us!" I yelled stubbornly.

Suddenly Dog yelped, yawned... And the muscles in Dog's body... Went limp... "Dog...Dog! NO! No... Please Dog..." I pleaded as I shook Dog's limp body, realising that my best friend... Was DEAD... "DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG!" I screamed out in pain as I smashed my fists on the ground.

"Come on! We HAVE to go! NOW!" My sister yelled to me as she tore me away from my beloved friend.

"I love you! I'll ALWAYS love you! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG!" I cried in pain as I let Dog know that I loved it.

As my group and I jumped the gate we all ran into the forest as individuals, except for my siblings and I. I turned around and stared at the angry motorists as they pasted Dog's lifeless body. "Don't worry Dog... They WILL pay for what they have DONE to you... Every single ONE of them... Will PAY..." I swore quietly as I turned and ran into the deep, thick, dark forest with my siblings as the men behind the gate yelled and screamed, cursing us with every word they said.

As I looked ahead of me with my two siblings, my younger sister was carrying me, her beautiful, long, blood- red hair had been

tied up in a bun earlier by me, her deep, brown eyes that usually sparkled in the sun light were only half-open today, she also had dark bags under her eyes that she had tried to cover up with make-up this morning... She was wearing a pinkish-red coloured sleeve-less sweater with a white collared, long-sleeve shirt underneath, dark red jeans and black shoes.

I had my long, black hair in a low pony-tail today. I was wearing a plain black, long-sleeve shirt and my usual light blue, denim shorts.

My younger brother let his short blood-red hair flow through the gentle breeze.

He had his piercings in today too. He wore his silver nose ring, his left eyebrow piercing, his snake bite (a piercing on either side of his bottom lip) and his two ear lobe rings in today, that guy had WAY too many piercings! He was wearing his usually black, leather coat, black jeans and black sneakers.

As we arrived through the front door I hung onto my sister's sweater. My siblings began to walk up the stairs with me when we saw one of the day-class students. He had silver hair, three piercings on the top of his left ear and two near the ear lobe on his other ear. He had the day-class uniform on and shiny black shoes.

"Are you carrying a baby?" He asked my sister with a bored look on his face.

"Excuse me?!" I sternly said to him, " who are you calling a BABY?!" I said as I glared at him angrily. He appeared a bit shocked from what I had said to him but he replied calmly,

"sorry...You're just so small..." He said to me as I tried to calm down.

"...And legless..." I mumbled to myself.

"Legless...?" The boy said to me as he gave me a strange look. "That's a bit weird..." He continued.

"Grrrrrrrrr..." I said angrily.

"No. Don't say that." My brother warned him. He could tell I was getting angry.

"Sorry, I've never seen a legless person before." The boy said calmly.

"What's your name?" My brother asked the boy, changing

the subject.

"Zero... Zero Kiryu." Zero said calmly. _Nice name... For a__guy..._I thought.

"My name's Shiagame. These are my older sisters." Shiagame pointed to my sister and I.

"...How is SHE your older sister?" Zero asked as he pointed to me. _Calm...calm... Nice and calm, nice... and calm... _I thought to myself.

"Aren't you a bit... SMALL to be an older sister...?" Zero said awkwardly.

"Oh, THAT'S IT!" I yelled at Zero. I launched myself at him with all my might. "YOU ASKED FOR IT!" I yelled at him. I fell out of my sister's arms and onto the floor. I was at least HALF his size, but THAT didn't stop me.

"Oh no..." My sister said in despair.

"You said the trigger word..." My brother said sadly as he continued the sentence. "You said ...S...M...A...L...L..."

I ran over to him with my stumps (my legs... Please don't make me explain...) and I grabbed onto his leg and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SMALL!"

"ok, ok I'm sorry kid, alright..." Zero said casually.

"I'm NOT a kid, I'm sixteen years old!" I yelled. It was TRUE! Although I didn't look like it, I was sixteen! If I had legs, I'd look like a normal sixteen year old!

"I'm really sorry Zero... This is my older sister Tengu, she was born with no legs... Well... She still had half her thighs when she was born... But she was labelled:Legless." My sister explained to Zero.

"Oh..." He said as he turned to me, "I'm sorry, I didn't realise..." He apologised to me as he looked at my stumps. I sighed,

"ok... I forgive you..." I said calmly. Zero seemed happy and as I looked up at him I thought I saw a smile form at the corner of his mouth when he looked at my sister.

_He'd better not be hitting on my sister_, I thought, _I might be_ _small-ah, short... but I can tell that I'm more experienced in __fighting than THIS weirdo... _

"So, what's your name?" Zero asked my sister.

"...Hm?...Oh... Um, My name is Kitsune..." My sister said nervously as she started to blush. I sighed again...

"I'll escort you to the Headmaster's office if you want." Zero suggested.

"Thank you, you're very kind." My sister said with a smile.

"...You're welcome..." Zero hesitated.

As Zero guided my siblings and I through what seemed like a MAZE of corridors, we finally arrived at the headmaster's office... How do I know it was the Headmaster's office? It said so on the door. When my siblings opened the door for me I walked in. The room was FILLED with light and colour, vases filled with fresh assorted roses had been placed on every table in the room, light poured in through the windows, a nice, comfy, yellow, two-seater couch stood near two wooden tables, each with a vase of roses in them, across from the couch was a long, wooden desk with... a strange lady running towards us...

"Hellllllooooo!" She said cheerfully as she ran towards us.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." I said awkwardly as the strange woman picked me up.

"Oooohhhh, she's so CUTE!" She said as she started pinching my cheeks.

"Hey, hey! Hands off the cheeks lady!" I said to her sternly. Her face fell to a frightful frown and her eyes welled up with tears. When I gave her a clueless look she burst out crying. She put me down.

"I'm not a girl!" The... MAN said?! Oh, no! I'd just insulted a man by calling him a GIRL! I put my hands on the ground and bowed numerous times as fast as I could, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so SORRY!" I begged for his forgiveness.

"It's ok..." The man sobbed.

"Get a grip Headmaster..." Zero grumbled grumpily.

"HEADMASTER?!" I exclaimed, I was absolutely STUNNED to know that this feminine man was the Headmaster at Cross Academy! "THIS is the HEADMASTER?!" I continued to exclaim.

"you don't believe him? I can prove it to you." The Headmaster said with a grin. He quickly ran over to his desk and began to plough through the drawers. "Now WHERE did I put it..." He mumbled to himself. I disapprovingly stared at my brother and sister, if they wanted me to let them attend this academy they were going to have to impress me BIG TIME!

_**The Sweet Dream Has JUST begun...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok... This is the second part of "The Vampire Knights" ok? So be good to me! (First story ever)**

_**The Vampire Knights**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Begins here...**_

"Do you REALLY want to go to this academy?" I asked them, making sure they knew that I wasn't impressed. Kitsune gulped down hard. She seemed to REALLY want to go to this academy...But WHY was the question that rolled through my mind...WHY did Kitsune want to go to THIS academy...? There MUST be a good reason behind it, I just had to figure out what that reason was...

"Here it is!" The Headmaster suddenly exclaimed.

"Huh...?" I said as the Headmaster handed me an old, torn teaching certificate.

"The paper's so old it's practically YELLOW." I said sternly. I cared about my family more than anything in the world... But my siblings don't see it like that... Instead, they see me as a monster, someone who wants to hide them from the world they live in... They can't see that what I do... I do out of LOVE... I'm not trying to HIDE them, I'm trying to PROTECT them... I'm mostly like our mother, protective, always wanting to keep them safe from harm... I never meant to act like our mother... I just wanted to protect the ones I loved... And I still am...

When I came back to the world of the living I found my siblings looking at me. "...Oh, sorry... daydreaming on the job..." I said, trying to sound cheerful. I looked at the certificate once again.

"...Uhhhhhh... yes... Uhhhhhh... Uh, when was this printed... May I ask...?" I asked politely. The Headmaster gave me a strange look and said,

"10 years ago... why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing it's just that this piece of paper looks like it's from the STONEAGE buddy..." I raised my tone a bit so the Headmaster knew I was SERIOUS about this. I looked at my sister and then at my brother, who both exchanged worried looks. "Do you really want to go to this... Whatever it's called-" I began,

"Academy" Kitsune said strongly.

I then gave her a sharp, disapproving glare and said, "well it looks like the STONEAGE TO ME!" Straight away I realised what I had done and remembered who I was talking to so I took a deep breath to calm down.

"Why do you want to come to this academy? I know why Flame-head over here wants to come," I said, pointing to my brother "... But why do YOU want to come?" I asked Kitsune.

"...I want to be here to support Shiagame...So he won't be lonely..." Kitsune replied softly. At that moment I felt my heart warm up and my eyes welling up with happy tears. I never knew She wanted to take care of Shiagame...I looked at Shiagame and then at Kitsune. It was a tough decision to make, although I didn't like the look of this place... I loved the fact that Kitsune wanted to take care of Shiagame... I felt SO proud of her...

"Well... Are you going to let us attend this academy Tengu...?" Kitsune finally asked me.

"...Give me a few minutes with the Headmaster..." I slowly mumbled.

"Eeeekkkk!" Kitsune cheered as she joyfully put her hands on Shiagame's shoulders and jumped up and down like a cheerleader.

"Yay! Tengu might let us STAY!"She cheered excitedly.

"...I wish I could do that..." I slowly murmured to myself.

Once everyone was out of the room I slowly turned to the Headmaster, who was nervously sitting at his desk with a plastered smile on his face that looked so fake it looked like it was painted on... Oh, wait... it was... WAIT, WHAT?! I stared at the Headmaster in horror, HOW DID HE DO THAT IN SUCH LITTLE TIME?! I ONLY TURNED MY HEAD AWAY FOR A SECOND AND NOW HIS MOUTH LOOKS LIKE A CLOWNS!

"How... How did you DO that...?" I asked him. The Headmaster giggled like a little girl and said with a smile,

"When you're as sneaky as me you can do ANYTHING in matter of SECONDS!"

"..." I was stunned by what he had done, but I was also slightly impressed... This guy was sneakier than my siblings and I put TOGETHER... I stared and stared at this feminine man with his mouth all red, white and black, painted into a big smile.

"... Uh, YES, uh... What were we going to talk about...? Uh, yes! I need to talk to you about my family..." I started.

"Yes... To be honest I've never had someone want to look at my papers or have questions like this for me...So... Is there something you wish to tell me...?" He said as he pushed his glasses further up on his nose. He sounded so calm and serious I wondered if this guy had PROBLEMS!

"Yes, Headmaster..." I continued in a straight tone.

"you see, our mother died after we were born... She never even got to hold us...And our father died when we were 10 years old... His last words to me were "Take good care of your brother and sister... Your mother would've wanted you all to be safe... So, Tengu... Do whatever it takes to protect them..." And then he died... After that I did everything he had taught me about the streets, vampires, keeping safe, how to avoid bad people and how to get an easy job... So I stowed my siblings away in a small, dark tower to keep them out of harm's way... I got a part time job at a nearby bakery and all I worked for were Three chocolate muffins a day and ten dollars a week, the manager seemed pretty happy about that and gave me job. I loaded and unloaded crates of food, I served people at the counter, I even MADE food and sometimes Kitsune would come in with Shiagame and we'd make food together as a family..." As I smiled happily, remembering all the good times I looked at the Headmaster, who was BALLING his eyes out like an emotional girl watching the ending of "Romeo and Juliet". He was dabbing his tears away with a pale-yellow handkerchief and sobbing away like crazy. Big girl's blouse. I thought as I stared at him awkwardly.

"That's such a sad story..." The Headmaster wailed through his tears.

"That's only HALF of it Headmaster..." I said awkwardly.

"Please, call me father." The Headmaster said with a big, sparkling smile. How does this guy's emotions keep suddenly changing...? I asked myself. "There is NO way I'm EVER calling YOU father." I said coldly. "ok..." The Headmaster murmured quietly.

"...Anyway, so what do you TEACH here at this academy?" I asked the Headmaster, moving onto the original subject.

"Oh, we teach everything here, from sports to maths. We even have horseback riding!" The Headmaster said proudly.

"Says here on your certificate that your name is Kaien Cross...Is it ok if I call you Kaien, Headmaster?" I curiously asked Kaien.

"Um, ok then... If you want to..." He replied awkwardly.

"Thank you Kaien..." I said with a sincere, kind smile on my face.

"... Your welcome..." He slowly said.

"I think I've made my decision..." I slowly decided.

"Ok... I'll bring in the others then..." Kaien said nervously.

When Kaien invited my siblings and Zero back in I slowly said, "Kitsune, Shiagame, I've made my decision..." My siblings stared back at me eagerly. I slowly opened my mouth and said...

**_The Sweet Dream Continues..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is the third chapter of "The Vampire Knights" ok...? **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Last time:**_

"Kitsune, Shiagame, I've made my decision..." My siblings stared back at me eagerly. I slowly opened my mouth and said...

_**The Vampire Knights**_

_**chapter 3**_

_**begins here...**_

"... We'll stay..." I slowly said,

"YAY! We're staying here!" Kitsune cried out as loud as she could.

"For the NIGHT... You have till then to change my mind about this place..." I sternly reminded her.

"Oh, come on! Let us stay at this academy... Pllllllleeeeeeeeeeeease." Kitsune pleaded.

"Don't push your luck Kitsune." I sternly warned her.

"...I'm sorry..." She apologised.

"It's alright..." I softly comforted her. I gently put my hand on shoulder and slowly and gently rubbed her back like I used to when we were little, I used to rub her back like this to get her to sleep each night when thunder rolled through the sky and lightning slashed through the clouds. When Kitsune was little she used to nuzzle into my chest and cry whenever she missed our mother and father, or when she was frightened by the streets, the thunder and lightning or whenever she felt lonely. I miss those days... I miss the way the used to look at me with hope, the way she used to love me, the way she looked at me with that hopeful, sparkly smile on her face...

When I looked at my sister she seemed to remember the stroking on her back... She looked at me with her tearful eyes and that same hopeful smile on her face... So I decided to do what she wanted.

"...Actually..." I slowly said as I turned to Kaien. "We'll all attend this academy... Until we get out of high school..." I said with a smile on my face. Kitsune and Shiagame gasped at the same time. Kitsune cheered and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe! I felt AMAZING! I was SO happy and excited that Kitsune was hugging me like this I started crying happy tears... When she finally let go of me I looked at Shiagame, he put his fist out to me, asking for a "knuckles", so we pumped fists like we were mates that hadn't seen each other for years!

"So... Where's the night class dorms?" Shiagame asked Kaien.

"Wait! This guy's in the NIGHT class!?" Zero said with a look of shock on his face.

"...Yeah... Our father was an aristocrat vampire..." Kitsune answered.

"But Kitsune and I are human... I don't understand WHY but... We just have to live with being human while our brother's a vampire..." I joined in.

"It's not that we WANT to be a vampire... it's just sad that Shiagame won't be able to stay in the sun dorms with us..." My sister continued.

"What's your power Shiagame?" Kaien curiously asked my brother.

"... I don't like to display it in front of other people..." My brother truthfully told Kaien. "But... Ok... My power is quite loud... So you might want to cover your ears..." My brother said truthfully. It was true, his power could PIERCE a person's ears.

"Ok... everyone cover your ears." Kaien instructed. So we all covered their ears.

My brother took a deep breathe and screamed, sonic waves filled the room with an ear-piercing noise and shattered every bit of glass in the room! "OK! YOU CAN STOP NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs! My brother stopped screaming and shut his mouth. Kaien was SHOCKED at what my brother had done to his room. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ROOOOOM?!" Kaien wailed as he raced towards his desk that was now broken in two, all the papers were scattered around the room, the glass in the windows had been shattered into what looked like THOUSANDS of pieces, the tables had been knocked over and the vases had been smashed.

"Oh, Headmaster... I'm...I'm so sorry!" My brother apologised.

"It's ok... I'll go into town tomorrow and get some new vases... and maybe a new DESK too..." Kaien disappointedly said, "Now I know why you didn't want to show me your power..." He continued.

"I'm sorry..." My brother said... I could tell that he was being very sincere with this apology.

"I'll pay for the damages..." I suggested.

"That'd be nice but it's ok, I'll pay for it myself." Kaien assured me. "I'm not disappointed in Shiagame, he has quite a lot of power, that means that he'll be an extremely good vampire... If he uses his powers for the right purpose." Was this man a psycho, a normal person or a wise old man...?

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Kaien said nervously. As the door slowly swung open, a dark-brown, long haired boy came in. He looked about 18 and his face was calm as calm could be... He had deep, mysterious brown eyes and his hair reached his shoulders... He wore a night-class uniform and he didn't seem to be surprised what my brother had done... He looked quite noble from down here...

"...Are these the new students Headmaster?" The boy asked.

"Yes," said Kaien, "this is Shiagame, he'll be in the night-class from now on,"

"Uh... Hi... I've never met a pure-blood before..." Said my brother.

"How... Did you know he was a pure-blood...?" I asked my brother.

"I don't know I... I just felt his pure-blood aura..." My brother managed to say... the poor boy... he looked like he'd just seen a ghost...

"W- what's your name...?" My brother asked the boy.

"Kanam'e, Kanam'e Kuran..." He replied.

_**The Sweet Dream Still Continues...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Vampire Knights**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Begins here...**_

"Wait... You don't mean that I'm going to be sharing the moon dorms with a pure-blood... Do you...?" My brother said anxiously as he turned to the Headmaster.

"Um... Yes... I do..." Kaien said slowly.

A big smile formed on my brother's face.

"Yes! I'm going to be living in the same building as a pure-blood!" My brother said, trying to sound cheerful. My brother's voice was a bit like Zero's, he usually sounded really bored, but sometimes he sounded a bit excited.

"This child is a vampire..." I heard Zero mumble.

"Though... We are vampire HUNTERS..." I told him, he seemed surprised when he heard me say that.

"Y-you're... You're vampire hunters...?" Zero seemed very shocked...

"What...? Is there something WRONG with girls being vampire hunters...?" my sister chimed in.

"No.. It's just that... I've never seen FEMALE hunters before..." Zero replied awkwardly.

"Wow... You don't get out much do you...?" I asked him, I was quite surprised that Zero had never seen a female hunter before...

"Well... It'll be pleasure to have you attend this academy." Kanam'e said kindly.

"Oh, and just so you know... If any of you devils mess up, I'll make sure to make some space on my execution list." I said strongly, I didn't want either of my siblings to get hurt and I CERTAINLY didn't want the day-class to get hurt!

"Well then, We'll be on our BEST behaviour... Miss..." He said slowly and I could tell he was asking me for my name.

"... Tengu..." I hesitated.

"Yes... Miss Tengu... We'll be on our BEST behaviour... And I thought I sensed a new presence as well... That must've been you Shiagame..." Kanam'e said calmly.

"Well.. Shall we get to our dorms?" I asked Kaien, we had talked for LONG ENOUGH!

"Oh, sure! Uh, Zero, you take Tengu and Kitsune to their dorms and Kanam'e can take Shiagame to HIS dorm!" Kaien said merrily.

"As you wish, Headmaster..." Kanam'e said slowly. As Kanam'e and my brother were walking through the door I reminded him,

"If anyone makes fun of you or anything tell me and I'll put them on my execution list, ok...?"

"Yes of course, MUM." Shiagame said rudely to me.

"Well, excuse ME for trying to HELP you!" I shot back at him.

"Now, now, let's not have any fights-" Kaien began.

"Fighting on school grounds is STRICTLY prohibited." Said a light brown-haired girl as she entered the room.

"That's it! Who destroyed the Headmaster's room?" she asked sternly.

As I looked at her I noticed that she had light brown eyes, a necklace on with the school symbol on it, a female day-class uniform (black jacket, black skirt, black, knee-high socks and brown boots) and I also spied a sliver bracelet on her wrist.

"As a member of the disciplinary committee I must punish whoever did this to my f...f...fath... The Headmaster's office!" The girl said strongly. I was slightly intimidated my her, but that was mostly because I was smaller than her, but naturally I won't let that stand in the way!

She was mistaking MY brother for some, destructive MONSTER! Well she had some thing coming at her! MIDGET POWER! I launched myself at that BEAST and grabbed onto her leg scratched her leg as hard as I could with my finger nails that I had sharpened this morning.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO US LIKE THAT!? MY BROTHER DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!" I screamed. I had NO idea WHO this chick was but I WASN'T going to let that STAND in the way! This is BIG SISTER TIME! This chick has JUST made this problem... PERSONAL...

"Yuki!" Zero shouted to the girl, so I kinda figured out the chick's name was Yuki.

"Let go of my Yuki!" Kaien wailed.

"Give me a good reason why I SHOULD!" I yelled.

"Because She's my DAUGHTER!" Kaien cried. Oh no! I was attacking the leg of the HEADMASTER'S DAUGHTER!

Oh GOD have MERCY on me! I let go of Yuki's leg and apologised like HELL!

After I had stopped apologising Yuki and Zero guided my sister and I through the maze of corridors, when suddenly it was time for the two of us to say goodnight to each other, because we weren't staying in the same room together.

It turns out that I was staying in a single room while my sister was staying down the hall with another girl.

The room I was staying in was small, but then again, so was I, so the room looked PERFECT for me! As soon as I walked in I saw a large single bed in the back left corner, a bed-side table next to the bed and a single window also next to the bed... When I walked around the corner and slid open mirror door and found a closet filled with multiple white shirts, black skirts, long, black socks that I wouldn't need and dark brown boots that I, also, wouldn't need... I slowly closed the door and then turned my head to the left to see a bathroom, and when I looked at the shower I thought that I MIGHT be able to turn the taps for the water... But when I looked at the basin with a mirror above it, I KNEW that I wouldn't be able to even BARLY look over the basin...

"Well... I'd better get to sleep... I've got a big day ahead of me..." I said to myself. I walked over to my closet and slid open the door, then I found a few pairs of winter pyjamas and summer pyjamas in the drawers at the bottom of the closet, next to the boots, I picked up one of the nighties, looked in the full-length mirror and pressed the nightie against my chest. The nightie looked nice but there was one problem... IT WAS TOO BIG! It was WAY too big for me so I let out a loud, annoyed grunt. I put the nightie back where I found it and tried one of the pyjama tops. It looked a bit big but I took my shirt off so I could get a better look at the pyjama top... It looked pretty good, a bit big but I could deal with that... So I quickly took off the top and when I had JUST taken my bra off, in walks Zero... When he saw me he gasped, shielded his eyes and turned away, while I screamed my HEAD of at him!

"HOW DARE YOU WALK INTO MY ROOM ZERO! YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO KNOCK YOU PERVERT!" I screamed at him.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to see anything..." He said quietly.

"It's ok-WAIT, YOU SAW BY BOOBS?!" I screamed.

"No, that's not what meant!" He sounded more alarmed this time.

"You DID didn't you, you PERVERT!" I continued to scream at him. Zero sighed and started to walk out of the room.

I sighed, put my new pyjama top on and followed him, "Wait... Zero..." I said as I started to run to catch up with him.

"What...?" He said with serious tone, keeping his distance from and not DARING to look at me. When I walked around him to see his face... I was stunned at what I saw... His eyes...

"Uh..." I hesitated as I got caught up in them... They were a beautiful white... But they looked so lonely... The eyes are the window to the soul... But Zero's eyes looked as if his soul was hidden under lock and key... I started to wonder what happened to Zero to make his eyes seem like clouds had covered his soul...

"What do you want from me...?" He asked, as if he was dealing with someone he hated...

"Ummmm... Uh... Ummmm..." I stubbled as I tried to remember the thing I was going to tell Zero... "Uh... Yes, um, Can you tell the Headmaster to bring a stool to my room for me to keep? I can't see over the basin." I said as I stared up at him.

"I'll do that... Good night... Tengu..." he said slowly.

"Good night... Zero..." I said as I slowly returned to my dorm, maybe this academy wouldn't be SO bad ever all...

_**The Sweet Dream Still Continues...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Vampire Knights**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Begins here...**_

As my father lay on the ground, covered in his own BLOOD his last words to me echoed through my mind...

"Take good care of your brother and sister... Your mother would've wanted you all to be safe... So, Tengu... Do whatever it takes to protect them..."

"Ugh..." My father said as he lay there on the ground.

Dad...?

"Tengu... Tengu help me!" He cried.

Dad...Dad! I'll help you, I promise!

Suddenly a beast came charging towards my father!

"Tengu, HURRY! Help! Help me!" His voice echoed through my mind like a ghost haunting a house. "Help! Before it GETS me! HEEEEELLLLLPPPP!" He cried as the beast latched itself onto my father, it shoved it's needle-sharp fangs into my father's neck. The beast's blood-red eyes glowed in the darkness. It stared at me with those eyes and killed my father RIGHT in front of me with it's RAZOR sharp claws! Then, with it's fangs bared it RAN towards me and laughed a crazy, hideous laugh as it leaped towards me and licked it's lips...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I woke up in bed the next morning. My black hair was covering my face a bit, two streaks of hair fell to either side of my nose. My blood pressure had risen, my TEMPERATURE had risen, My mind played back the last few seconds of my nightmare... Then, when I looked at my legs... I HAD NO LEGS! "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I HAVE NO LEGS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Just then Zero BURST through the door with no shirt on!

"Are you alright? What happened?" He actually sounded really worried. I ignored the fact that he was half naked and gasped for air again and again while PANICK sped through my mind.

"What... What WAS that...?" I whispered to myself.

"What was what...? You're not making sense Tengu..." Zero slowly said. I panted and panted... even I didn't know what I was saying...

"That... That... THING... It... It was a..." I stubbled.

"What's going on?!" Yuki cried as she BARGED into my room. "ZERO?! What are YOU doing here?!" She asked Zero.

"I could here her screaming all the way from the boy's dorms... Everyone came out of their rooms when we heard her... She sounded like she was about to be murdered..." Zero slowly explained. "Why are YOU here...?" He slowly asked, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Well I could hear her as I was taking a shower..." Yuki blushed.

"Uh, and THAT'S why you've got a towel around you..." Kitsune said as she, also, entered my room.

"Why are YOU here?" Yuki asked my sister.

"Well, she MY sister, is she NOT?!" My sister replied. She was ACTUALLY worried about me...Wow...

"But that DOESN'T explain why HE'S here!" Yuki said as she pointed to a strange man with spiky orange hair and a red and black swirl mask with only ONE eye hole in it. The man was wearing a long black and red robe, white socks and wooden sandals.

"Shut up! I am da strongest character in da SERIES!" The man yelled at us with a strange accent.

"Oh, GOODNESS Tobi..." Yuki said as she shook her head. "We've told you MILLIONS of times before! When you go for trips around the world, take a MAP with you! Otherwise you end up in the WRONG anime! Aren't you supposed to be in "Naruto"? Or maybe you should just steal Dora's map." Yuki said stressfully. She walked out into the hallway and told Tobi the directions to get to the anime "Naruto" while Zero wrapped me in my blanket, picked me up and carried me to the infirmary.

"Your eyes are wide open... You look like you've seen a ghost" Zero said as he carried me through ANOTHER maze of corridors to the infirmary. I Started to calm down after a little while of being in Zero's arms, but I was still a bit shaken...

When Zero got me to the infirmary he lay me down on a bed.

"Are you alright...?" Zero asked me with that same "I don't want to be here" tone.

"It... It... It was... a..." I stubbled but I burst into tears before I could finish the sentence, I hugged Zero with all my might.

I was so frightened of my nightmare... And the THING I saw... It was a-

"Are you ok...?" Zero slowly asked me.

"... Yes..." I murmured slowly.

"Ok... I'll leave you here to calm down... When You're ready you can join the class... The Headmaster will give you directions... Ok...?" He continued slowly as he walked out the door. I didn't want to be alone... The thought of it scared me after that nightmare... I know I'm supposed to be tough... But... As you can see... I'm not ALL tough... But I DID have my siblings to protect... So... I was going to class!

I fell out of the bed (because I'm so small... Ah, short!) and slowly opened the door. When I was out-side the infirmary... Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone! I turned my head towards them and I wasn't dreaming! There was a tall boy with blonde hair, blue eyes... and wearing a male night-class outfit... WAIT a NIGHT-CLASS outfit!? Wait... night-class students aren't ALLOWED in the sun dorms!

"Who are you and what do you want?!" I said strongly as the boy stared at me.

"Hanabusa, Hanabusa Aido." The boy said with a sparkly smile. Aido ran over to me, kneeled down and said, "So my dear... What's YOUR blood-type?"

"The type that will kick your ARSE!" I shot back at him. "Hello... If you HAVEN'T noticed already, I'm one of the new girls... I'm a vampire hunter, so if you try ANYTHING with me I'll turn you into a GIRL... Oh, wait you ARE a girl!" I said as I giggled happily with a satisfied smile on my face. Suddenly Aido's face went PALE and he ran over to the nearest wall and sat in the corner, repeating the words,

"I wish I was never born..." As he murmured those words over and over again I grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the corridor just out-side my room. I shut the door and began to undress. JUST when I thought things COULDN'T get worst, in walks Mr. Handsome... As SOON as I had my top off!

"AIIIIIDDDDDOOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "HOW DARE YOU WALK IN ON ME!" I continued to scream as I covered up my breasts. Why does it seem like guys don't know what PRIVACY is?! But hey, at least Zero turned away! But not THIS guy... Oh no... He just STARED at me and blushed!

"GET OUT!" I screamed at Aido, "GET OUT!" But Aido just stood there, staring at me! "GRRRRRRRR!" I growled at him. I ran up to him and stepped on his foot, but since I don't weigh much Aido wasn't effected by it, so I grabbed onto his leg and bit into his leg as hard as I could! The pervert deserved it! Suddenly Aido JUMPED into the air like a rabbit and hopped around a kangaroo!

"Owwwwww! Aido screamed as I hung onto his leg and bit down harder.

"Aido... What did you do to aggravate Tengu...?" Kanam'e asked as he suddenly entered the room. "I could hear her scream from earlier this morning from my dorm... So what did you..." He said calmly as he, too, saw me half naked! At that moment I let go of Aido and hid my half exposed body behind him.

"I apologise for seeing you like this Tengu..." Kanam'e apologised.

"It's ok... I guess... Can you got into the closet and pass me a shirt...?" I asked him politely.

"As you wish..." He said with a warm smile. He slid open the closet door and got out a shirt. Then he walked over to me and handed me the shirt.

"thank you, you're MUCH kinder than THIS weirdo." I said as I pointed to Aido.

"Don't worry... I'll take care of him." Kanam'e said with a straight face. I smiled happily at him.

"Thanks again." I told him. "You are a TRUE gentle man!"

"Why, thank you." Kanam'e said with a sincere smile. "And please... Don't worry about your brother... He's doing just fine..." Kanam'e continued with a straight face.

"Well, I'm going to get dressed, ok...?" I said, gets back to the ORIGINAL subject!

"Yes, of course... Please... excuse us for a moment..." Kanam'e said with a slight smile. As Kanam'e and Aido exited the room I threw on a new bra and white shirt, then I brushed my hair and walked out of my room. After I closed the door I turned around and saw Kanam'e talking to Aido, then, when Kanam'e saw me he smiled. It felt nice to be smiled at... Then, out of the blue, Kanam'e SLAPPED Aido across the face!

"...Owned..." I said with a satisfied smile. It felt good to see that pervert get owned by Kanam'e! I was ACTUALLY starting to respect Kanam'e... Maybe I should start calling him sempai...

"Thanks... Sempai..." I said slowly.

"You're very welcome..." Kanam'e said with a carefree smile. I smiled back... This academy actually wasn't that bad... There were some GREAT people here!

_**The Sweet Dream Still Continues...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Vampire Knights**_

_**Chapter 6 **_

_**begins here...**_

As I walked down the pavement with Kanam'e and Aido I felt a bit AWKWARD... I felt happy that Kanam'e was dragging Aido by the ear like I requested, But I felt awkward as well... and I didn't know why...

"Why do you look so uneasy...?" Kanam'e asked me.

"Huh?!" I exclaimed. I was surprised at what he had said to me. "Ummmm, I'm not uneasy..." I said untruthfully.

"You are feeling uneasy... I can see it in your eyes... You're afraid I'll hurt you..." Kanam'e said slowly.

"How... Did you know...?" I whispered to myself.

"I believe that the eyes are the window to the soul... And YOUR eyes are like GLASS..." Kanam'e replied softly.

"Wow..." I was speechless after that...

When I got into class the teacher introduced me to everyone, then he directed me to my seat and I was seated next to Zero... I was happy to sit next to Zero, I didn't mind... Although other students FEARED Zero, I wasn't intimidated by him at all... Zero was actually a nice person once you got to know him... As I walked over to him and sat with Zero he said with a bored tone, "Are you feeling any better...?"

"Uh, yes... much better... Thank you for asking..." I said as I scratched the back of my head and a sweat drop appeared on the front of my forehead. We were silent for the rest of the day... And I MUST admit that I ACTUALLY found the work quite easy... My father had raised me well!

Later that day, I decided to check out the horseback riding with Zero... We walked out to a large, open field where a few stables were... Zero told me to wait outside one of the stables, so I did...When I started wonder which horse he was going to ride he slowly began to walk out of the stables with a tall, snow-white horse...and as Zero began to saddle the horse up I gently reached up and put my hand on the horse's side, it neighed at me stubbornly and turned away. I smiled happily and walked off to grab a brush, thinking that THAT'S what the horse wanted. As I walked into the stables to get one I noticed there were a lot of both horses and stables. There was hay everywhere I looked. The stables looked like an old, paint-chipped, rusty barn... With a few cracked windows, some smashed, holes through walls where MICE had chewed their way through, and a heap of horse dung in every stable... I felt like I was in the country... When I finally found a brush lying on a low, dusty wooden table I went to pick it up. Suddenly a pale hand touched mine as I put my hand on the brush. "Aido...?" I hesitated a I looked at him. Yep, that annoying freak who perved on me had come to the stables too... This guy was everywhere... He was like the slender man...

"Hm? Oh, Tengu, I wasn't expecting YOU to come! Did you come to watch me...?" He said with hopeful, sparkly eyes.

"No... I just came to watch Zero... I never knew he could ride a horse..." I slowly replied.

"Ohhhhhh, you're hitting on ZERO are you?" He said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, HELL no! He's not my type." I said confidently. It was true... I wasn't interested in Zero, whether he was shirt-less or not. "I... It's just that I've never been ABLE to ride a horse... So I like watching OTHER people ride horses... And when I see that... I like to imagine that I'm on that horse... riding off into the sunset...-" I began.

"With Zero as your NOBLE knight... Wait... I'M SUPPOSTED TO BE THE NOBLE KNIGHT, NOT HIM!" Aido yelled. His yelling startled some of the horses. They neighed frightfully and banged their hooves on the ground and bucked the back wall with their powerful hind legs.

"Keep your voice down Idol- I mean, Aido..." I awkwardly said... Why was I getting his name mixed up already...?

"Ha! You called me IDOL, YOU LOVE ME DON'T YOU MY DARLING?!" Aido yelled again as he leaned down, took my hand in his and gently kissed it... Now normally I'd slap him, but since there were startled horses around us I tried to ignore the fact that he had just kissed my hand... But as I looked around, I noticed that Aido's yelling had startled the horses even more! They neighed and stomped their hooves. The one Zero was saddling up was now rampaging through the stables! Zero tried to stop it, but he couldn't get a hold of the horse! As the horse continued on it's rampage it knocked over tables and bumped against the other stables. Some of the other horses jumped over their gate and rampaged along with the white horse!

"Woah Lilly... calm down girl... Calm down..." Zero said in a soothing voice as he gently put his head on Lilly's. As Zero put Lilly and the others back in their stables I quietly explained to him about what happened between Aido and I. Zero kept a straight face on until we were outside the stables.

"Did you know that you could've HURT someone!?" Zero suddenly shot at Aido with a stern look on his face. Oh, Aido's in trouble NOW! I thought with a smile.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't MY fault, Tengu said she loved you..." Aido replied with a slick smile. I glared at Aido SO hard I thought my glare would burn through him.

"You... Love me...?" Zero said speechlessly to me with a surprised look on his face.

"I'll kill you Aido..." I whispered to Aido as he gave me a satisfied smile. "No, I don't, Zero... I don't fall in love with people I barely know..." I said seriously.

"You know you can't hide it, right? Your eyes are like GLASS..." Aido said aloud for Zero to hear.

"Like I just said, I'll kill you..." I said to Aido as I quickly grabbed out my dagger. I had used this dagger for years, so I knew how to properly use it. I threw it at him before he had the chance to dodge it.

"Ow." Aido said casually as he slowly looked from the dagger to me, which had now pierced the skin on his shoulder . "That hurt..." He said with a slight smile.

"Yep, and the best part is that you can't take it out unless you cut off your arm or I take it out... Oh, plus it's a vampire hunter weapon AND it has a special poison on the tip that ONLY works on vampires..." I sighed a satisfied sigh, "I LOVE being a vampire hunter..." Aido's face went pale and he started to panic.

"Ah, no, please! I'm too beautiful to die!"He wailed at me. But I just smiled.

"Well, if you'd stop ruining my life then MAYBE I'll let you go..." I said regretfully.

"OK, ok, I'll stop ruining your life, I PROMISE!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, what are you doing to Idol?!" a bunch of girls shouted at me as they raced up to Aido. "Aido, are you ok?!" I heard one of the girls say.

"Don't worry girls..." Aido replied with a dreamy smile. "I can survive this..." Aido continued as he pretended to shoot one of the girls. The girl who had been "shot" fell to the ground with a dreamy sigh, as if she'd just met her prince charming!

"I wanna get shot TOO!" the other girls wailed as they covered Aido as if he were the most FANTASTIC person on Earth!

"Bang, bang, bang!" Aido yelled joyfully as he pretended to shoot all the other girls. Zero sighed.

"Ok girls, give him some space." Zero told the girls sternly with a dark aura surrounding him. As soon as Zero did that the girls looked at him in horror and scampered off as fast as a bunch of cheaters! Zero was beginning to look SO awesome I thought I'd call him...

"Thanks, Zero-sempai!" I said cheerfully to him as he stared at me.

"So... Do you love me or not...? I don't who to believe..." He said slowly. At that moment I decided to do something I've been DYING to do... I leaped onto his leg and bit down as hard as I could! Zero tensed but tried to ignore the pain. I bit down harder and harder until Zero jumped, grabbed me by my waist and tried to pull me off his leg. He made a big mistake by doing that, because it just made me bite down harder.

"Ha ha ha!" Aido laughed at Zero. "Ha ha ha... Nice work Tengu..." He continued through his laughing fit. At that moment I let go of Zero's leg and yelled at him,

"I'm NOT in love with you!" Zero looked at me with a sad look and pulled up his trouser leg to examine his fresh wound. It wasn't that bad... Just a few teeth marks left from my canines... I was VERY proud of them... Suddenly a jet-black haired boy with dark brown eyes walked up to me, he wore the same robe as Tobi. He picked me up by the waist.

"Have you seen Tobi...?" The boy asked politely.

"Yes, I have, he went back to the anime "Naruto" What's YOUR name...?" I asked the boy.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke replied. "What's YOURS...?" He asked me.

"Tengu. Tengu Jones." I replied.

"Wow... You have unique name..." He said politely.

"What's going on Sasuke...?" Another boy asked him as he walked up behind Sasuke. The boy looked like Sasuke but a little bit older and he had LONG jet-black hair.

"Oh, hey Itachi. This is Tengu Jones and her boyfriend... Whatever his name is..." Sasuke explained.

"Oh, you WANT A GO?!" I yelled at him. "ONE, this freak is NOT my boyfriend. TWO, WHO THE HELL IS THAT?! AND THREE, this freak's name is ZERO!" Sasuke seemed to be slightly intimidated by me but said calmly,

"This is my older brother Itachi. He's an Akatsuki like me. That's why we wear these robes." Sasuke explained to us all.

"Um, excuse me... I'm kinda feeling a bit sick here..." Aido said as he tapped me on the shoulder. The poison had started to work!

"oh, sorry." I apologised as I took the dagger out of his shoulder. "Here, it'll make you feel better." I said to him as I gave him the antidote for the poison.

"You're a good person..." Aido said weakly as I injected him with the antidote.

"You might want to sit down for a while though. I told him as I sat him down gently.

"Thank you..." Aido said before he fell asleep. The antidote makes you fall asleep while your body heals itself, though it DOES take a while.

"So, do you mind if we stay HERE for the night?" asked Sasuke.

"No, it's ok, you can stay here." I said cheerfully.

"Thank you... My brother and I appreciate it..." Sasuke said with a slight smile.

After Sasuke and Itachi were put in a room together in the boy's sun dorms I decided to go down stairs to eat dinner with the rest of the day-class. As I got changed into a new pair of dark blue jeans and a long-sleeved, plain, jet-black shirt I looked at myself in the mirror and re-brushed my hair and put it in a low pony tail. I picked up my dagger that was on the bed-side table and put it in it's holder that I recently kept on the side of my leg, hanging onto my jeans. As I walked out of my room, closed the door behind me and walked down the hallway I was joined by my sister.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" She asked me.

"Yes... I'm feeling MUCH better... Thank you for asking..." I said awkwardly. Kitsune wasn't usually very nice to me, so I was very surprised she was worried about me... As we walked down the corridor I thought we were lost once we ended up in the boy's dorms...

"Do you think we're lost...?" My sister asked with sarcasm.

"No, not at all." I said, returning the sarcasm.

"Hey, how about we ask Zero?" My sister suggested.

"But we don't know where Zero's dorm is..." I said truthfully.

"We don't HAVE to know where his dorm is because he's right THERE!" My sister said as she pointed to Zero who was across from us in the hall. Oh no! If Zero saw us we were DEAD! please don't yell out his name Kitsune... Please...

"Hey, Zero!" My sister called out to him. At that moment my face turned BRIGHT red as Zero stared at us. Even HE blushed a bit. Kitsune rushed over to him.

"Hey, we're lost Zero... Can you help us? We're trying to get to the dinner hall..." My sister explained. My face turned even redder with embarrassment.

"Oh... Well, how about you follow me? I was going there anyway." Zero said calmly.

"Oh, COOL! Come on Tengu! Follow Zero!" My sister shouted to me. As I followed my sister and Zero I could tell that the embarrassment was JUST beginning...

_**The Sweet dream Still Continues... **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Vampire Knights**_

_**Chapter 7 **_

_**Begins here...**_

As I walked into the dinner hall with Zero and my sister I spotted Yuki and one of her friends gossiping about something called "St. Xocolatt's day." so I walked up to them and asked,

"What's St. Xocolatt's day...?" Yuki's friend stared at me like I was an alien.

"Oh... Is this the small girl you were talking about Yuki?" The girl asked Yuki. I glared up at her angrily.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" I shouted at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to offend you Tengu..." The girl said apolitically.

"Oh, sorry Sayori, I forgot to tell you she doesn't like to be called "small"...Sorry Tengu..." Yuki said to Sayori and I.

"Oh, it's alright..." I said casually. I climbed onto a seat and sat next to Yuki and Sayori, then my sister came and sat next to ME. It was like a small- ah, short... chain of friends... I sighed sadly as I looked behind me and saw Zero sitting by himself...

"Hey, Yuki... Do the boys have a specific table they have to sit at or are we allowed to sit with them...?" I asked Yuki.

"Oh... Um, well yes... we CAN sit with them but most of us don't do that..." Yuki replied. I nodded at her and got down from the chair. I walked over to Zero, looked up at him and asked,

"Is this seat taken...?" Zero slowly looked at me and slowly shook his head. I climbed onto the seat next to him asked,

"Why don't you sit with the other boys Zero? Aren't you lonely here by yourself...?" Zero shook his head once more.

"You're not feeling very talkative are you...?" I said. Zero sighed and shook his head.

"Is there something on your mind Zero...?" I asked him curiously. Zero hesitated for a minute, then he slowly nodded.

"What is it Zero? What's on your mind...?" I asked him.

"I'm just a bit..." He said but then stopped...

"What... What is it Zero?" I asked him.

"I sense a vampire is in the building..." He slowly whispered. I stared at him. How did he know a vampire was in the building...? Wait, WHAT?! A vampire... in the BUILDING...?!

"It had better be a night-class student..." I whispered strongly. I got down from my chair and said, "Do you know where the vampire is...?" I whispered.

"No, not really... But it's close..." Zero warned.

"Come with me." I instructed him.

"Ok..." Zero agreed. Zero followed me out into the corridor.

"Let's go this way." I suggested as I started to walk down one of the corridors.

"No... This way..." Zero said as he pointed to another corridor.

"Oh, ok..." I said as I started to follow Zero down the corridor. We walked and walked and walked until we came to a intersection of corridors. I looked down two of the corridors.

"Which way Zero...?" I asked Zero.

"... This way..." Zero said slowly as he walked down the corridor across from us. I followed and started to feel a bit creped out... The corridor was dark and had an ominous feeling about it... As we walked I decided to pipe up a conversation with Zero.

"So... What were you going to say back there...?" I asked him.

"It was nothing..." Zero replied slowly.

"Come on, what was it Zero?" I asked again.

"I've never been open to someone before... And I want to KEEP it that way..." Zero said sternly.

"Zero, just TELL me!" I raised my voice at him, he had to tell me what it was sooner or later.

"I... I was just a bit worried when I heard you scream... And then you said that you saw something... What did you see? Was it a nightmare...?" Zero asked me.

"Yes... It was about my father... and how he died... It replayed itself in my head... It was really scary... Especially because... When I saw it... I was so young..." I explained to him.

"My father died when I was little too..." Zero said, I could tell he was trying to cheer me up... But it wasn't working... It actually made me sad that Zero's father died too when he was young...

As Zero and I walked through corridor after corridor I thought about what Zero had told me... And it REALLY DID make me think... Suddenly Zero shot his hand in front of me. We were at another intersection.

"What is it Z-" I began, but Zero cut me off.

"Shhhhhhh... It's close..." Zero warned me. I pushed Zero aside and poked my head around the corner. "It's around the other corner..." Zero whispered to me.

"Oh... Blonde moment..." I said awkwardly.

"You don't even have blonde hair..." Zero said awkwardly.

"I know... That's what makes it even WORSE..." I said even more awkwardly... I looked the other way and saw a dark figure sucking the life out of a day-class girl. The figure was wearing a night-class uniform... Wait... a NIGHT-CLASS UNIFORM?! Kanam'e said that the night-class would be on their BEST behaviour! When I looked closely at the figure I noticed blood-red hair! Shiagame! That idiot! Why was he in the sun dorms when he should be in the MOON dorms!? I marched right up to that FREAK and screamed, "SHIAGAME RICHARD JONES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT POOR DAY-CLASS GIRL?! IF YOU DON'T DROP HER IN 3 SECONDS I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU! …1...2...3! THAT'S IT! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My whole face turned red with rage. That boy had pushed me TOO far! I grabbed my dagger out and JUST as I was about to STAB the freak Zero picked me up by the waist and held onto me like there was NO tomorrow.

"You shouldn't kill people out of anger..." Zero said wisely.

"...True, true..." I said as I nodded in agreement. My brother dropped the girl on the floor and stared at me apolitically. "Don't give me that LOOK! You could've KILLED her!" I disciplined him. My brother gave me a sorry look and tried to hug me but I pushed him away. "Don't feel sorry for yourself! You KNOW you did the wrong thing Shiagame!" I continued to discipline him, he has to learn not to take so much blood from ONE person!

"...I'm sorry... Her blood was so irresistible..." My brother explained.

"That gives you NO excuse! You KNOW that! Have I taught you NOTHING?!" I yelled at him. My brother's eyes started to well up with tears. "And don't think CRYING is going to get you anywhere!" I continued to yell.

"I'm SORRY!" My brother yelled back as tears started to run down his face. It was painful to see him cry but I had a reputation to protect!

"I've told you a MILLION times before! If you want blood, take a BLOOD tablet!" I yelled. My brother's tears were now STREAMING down his face as he yelled,

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO MEAN TO ME?! YOU NEVER LET ME BE ME!" My brother ran off into the darkness. I felt horrible, I'd just made my brother CRY!

_**The Sweet Dream Still Continues...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Vampire Knights**_

_**Chapter 8 **_

_**Begins here... **_

I jumped out of Zero's arms and fell to the ground with a thud. I ran after my brother as FAST as I could! I had said the most terrible things to him a sister could say...

I ran after My brother as fast as could (Which wasn't very fast, but then again my brother wasn't very fast either) I ran and ran as fast as I could, passing corridors and mysterious doors that could lead to new rooms... My brother ran and sobbed, tears flew down his face. Suddenly my brother ran into a wall at the end of the hall, he fell to the ground in pain. He was crying his HEART out when I walked up to him. "Look, I'm sorry I said all those TERRIBLE things to you... I shouldn't have said any of that... And I'm sorry..." I said apolitically.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed at me as he continued to cry with his back to the wall.

"Look... I really AM sorry... ok...? I made a mistake, I was out of line and... I'm sorry..." I apologised again.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed again, this time in my FACE as I sat down in front of him.

"... Look... I was angry and scared and upset to see you sucking out THAT much blood out of a human girl... If you weren't careful you COULD have actually KILLED her Shiagame, that girl COULD have died from blood loss, ok...? Humans AREN'T vampires ok...? VAMPIRES can survive a bit of blood loss... But HUMANS can't... You DO understand that don't you...?" I said calmly, although my brother was screaming at me, THAT didn't give me the right to scream back... Otherwise I'd be no better then my BROTHER... I sighed... "... Can I tell you something...?" I asked my brother.

"What...? What could you POSSIBLY tell me...?" My brother said grumpily. His tone was beginning to sound like ZERO'S.

"It's just that... Ever since our father died... I've taken his last words to heart..." I explained to him.

"I know that our father's dead... But what do you mean "last words"...?" He asked me. I sighed sadly...

"... I was there when our father was killed... By a VAMPIRE... A level E..." I continued slowly. A look of HORROR made it's way onto my brother's face as he STARED at me with that look...

"... What do you mean...? other than the "Level E" part... I understand that part... But what do you mean...?" he said slowly as he continued to stare at me with horror.

"... I saw our father get killed by the level E... And... I couldn't do anything about it..." I said as I started to cry... " He told me to look after you and Kitsune... he said that it's what our mother would've wanted... And since we've never MET our mother... I've followed his orders ever since... Now you know why... I'm so protective of you..." I sobbed as BURST into tears...

"Tengu... I'm sorry you had to see our father die like that... And now I see why you're so protective... I forgive you..." My brother slowly replied to me.

"I'm sorry I never told you guys..." I apologised.

"It's alright..." my brother said slowly as he wiped away his tears.

"Hi... Am I interrupting something...? Because Aido is currently shirt-less in the dinner hall... And he's dancing around on the tables..." Yuki said as she ran up to me.

"... Let me at him..." I said as I walked down the corridor to the dinner hall.

"Wow... You're pretty FAST for someone so... Short..." Yuki observationally.

"Yeah... I know..." I said slowly as I ran down the hall.

_**The Sweet Dream Still continues... **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Vampire Knights**_

_**Chapter 9 **_

_**Begins Here... **_

As I walked into the dinner hall and saw Aido walking across the tables asking girls their blood type I walked up to him with a disapproving look on my face. "Hanabusa Aido... WHAT are you doing?" I asked him sternly as he turned around and noticed me.

"Why my darling Tengu... You look more beautiful than you did this morning..." Aido said to me with a lovingly smile.

"He saw her this MORNING?!" I heard some of the girls say in despair.

"Get to CLASS Aido." I sternly continued. "And put on a SHIRT."

"Why would I do THAT...? I know you like it..." Aido said with a sweet smile.

"Get to class before I turn you into a girl." I said, STILL continuing my stern tone.

"Well... I came here for a reason my darling." Aido said with a sweet voice.

"And that reason would be WHAT now...?" I asked him, he was starting to really piss me off...

"I'll only tell you if you let me kiss you..." Aido said as he walked closer to me.

"Well, then forget it... It's THAT simple." I told him, I wasn't going to let that creep kiss me!

"Well ok then... But it DOES involve YOU..." he told me... He was trying to tempting me... And it was working...

"...FINE... I'll let you kiss me... But tell me what it is first..." I said to him... I had a trick up my sleeve...

"I kiss you... THEN I tell you..." Aido said as he leaned in to kiss me... This guy drew a HARD deal... I sighed and said in a regretful tone,

"Ok..." Aido giggled and slowly kissed me on the lips... He had his mouth open... Ugh... I didn't like him kissing me but I had no choice... I just STOOD there and tried to look like I was enjoying it... It actually wasn't that bad... To be honest it was like kissing a normal guy... Nothing special... When Aido's lips FINALLY left mine he asked in a sweet voice,

"Did you like it?"

"Yes... Yes I did..." I said sweetly, if I wanted this guy to tell me what I wanted to know, I'd have to be nice to him... When I looked around the room EVERYONE was STARING at me! I didn't mind though... Until... I saw Zero... His FACE showed PURE HORROR!

"Sorry Zero, she prefers ME!" Aido told Zero in a mean voice. Zero turned away and left with a sad look on his face... It made me feel sad too... seeing someone I really liked exit the room like that... With that LOOK on his face too... I looked sadly at the door after he left...

"So, you want another one baby?" Aido asked me in a sexy voice.

"Only if you tell me what you were originally going to tell me..." I replied.

"Oh, I wasn't going to tell you ANYTHING, I just wanted to kiss you..." He replied with a sexy smile. Oh he was SO asking for it!

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU TRICKED ME JUST SO YOU COULD KISS ME!" I screamed at him. Aido backed away and smiled, trying and failing to act cool.

"Oh, come on, don't be that way baby." Aido said to me in a calm voice. He came up to me again and quickly kissed me once more!

"Oh, you WANT some of this do you?!" I yelled at him. "I'm telling Kanam'e!" I continued to yell. I stormed out of the room and headed down the corridor, I had had ENOUGH of that FREAK! I stormed around the corner and STRAIGHT out the door! I stormed down the pavement until suddenly I heard a rustle of leaves and a twig snap. I turned around to see who it was, with my dagger out in case it was Aido... But instead it was Kanam'e... "GOD Kanam'e... Are you TRYING to get yourself killed?!" I snapped at him.

"I have no INTENTION of dying... You seem frustrated... Did something happen Tengu...?" Kanam'e asked me calmly and politely.

"Yes... I'm starting to think that I should make some space on my execution list for Aido... He kissed me... and I didn't like it at all..." I explained to him, "If you don't take care of him properly and stop him from being such a perve... I'll have to eliminate him..." I slowly told him. "I don't want to have to KILL someone... But if it COMES to that... Then I won't hold back... I hope you know that Kanam'e..." I continued.

"Yes... Don't worry... I'll take care of him PROPERLY this time..." Kanam'e said in a sad but serious voice.

"Thank you..." I hesitated. Then I walked back to the sun dorms with Kanam'e.

When Kanam'e and I got back to the sun dorms I split up with him, I wondered off up the stairs to look at the building some more. I walked up the stairs like a lady until Kanam'e was out of sight, then I ran as fast as I could in the happiest mood I've been in for a long time!

After I'd explored the building enough to know where the bathrooms and toilets were I started to walk back to the dinner hall, for I hadn't had dinner yet... I kept walking and suddenly felt that something was WRONG! I didn't know what it was... But I... I could just FEEL that something... Something was WRONG... As I wondered and wondered what could be wrong when I turned a corner... And saw Zero sinking his fangs into Yuki's neck... Wait, WHAT?! Zero sinking his FANGS into Yuki's NECK?! Zero's a VAMPIRE?!

"No... REALLY...?" My concious said to me sarcastically. Wait... WHY am I talking to myself? Get in the action!

"Zero!" I shouted at him. I grabbed out my dagger, jumped onto the bannister and slid down. I leaped onto Zero and stabbed him in the shoulder. Blood poured out of Zero's shoulder and slowly ran down his arm.

"I'm sorry Zero... I'm just fulfilling my duties as a hunter..." I explained to him coldly.

"Yuki...I'm... I'm sorry..." Zero told Yuki apologetically.

"That's not going to get you anywhere Kiryu." I continued coldly.

"Please... Don't kill Zero!" Yuki wailed at me.

"Huh... Despicable me..." I said as I ripped out my dagger and stabbed Zero in the side of his head.

"Zero!" Yuki shouted sadly as she began to cry. I didn't care that she was crying though... When I'm fulfilling my duties as a hunter I lose all my feeling and I become emotionless and cold-hearted. I took out my pocket knife that I kept in my back pocket. I stabbed Zero in the shoulder and jumped up on his shoulder, Zero's eyes turned blood-red. When I ripped out my pocket knife Zero Almost fell to the ground, I guess he had lost too much blood... I didn't care though... Every level E vampire... Must DIE... I understand that Zero wasn't a level E yet... But soon he would FALL to that stage... So I wanted to kill Zero before that happened... And I knew that Yuki would thank me later... I was about to my knife into Zero's heart when suddenly Kanam'e's calm but serious voice came out of no where.

"Stop..." As if by command... My arms froze... "Please... I think you've scared both Yuki and Zero enough..." Kanam'e said calmly as he stood behind me with a straight face.

"Excuse me Kanam'e... But I'm fulfilling my duties as a hunter... And this... FREAK... Is slowly falling to level E..." I explained to Kanam'e. Kanam'e looked at me with a serious glance, then said calmly,

"I know... I know that Zero is falling to level E..." Suddenly Yuki fainted, but Kanam'e caught her in his arms. Zero slightly gasped.

"Yuki..."

"You drank a lot of her blood... Was it... DELICIOUS...?" Kanam'e asked Zero, he made sure that Zero felt guilty for what he had done to Yuki... When I stared at Zero's mouth and fangs... He had blood all over his blood-stained mouth, on his jacket and on his white... Well... BLOOD-STAINED white shirt...

"The washing machine's going to fun getting that stain out..." I mumbled. Kanam'e carried Yuki up the stairs to the headmaster's office While I ripped out my dagger out of Zero's head and headed down stairs to the kitchen. I needed food... And when Yuki awoke... She'd need something sweet, because of her blood loss... I left Zero alone without saying anything. I needed to be alone by myself for a while... Otherwise I might end up killing someone... I slowly walked down the hall, trying to keep calm... I had an adrenalin rush too... I was shaking like a leaf... I started to think of some songs I liked... A little bit of screamo... and heavy metal... I especially liked "The animal I have become" by Three days grace. That was a really good song... I also liked "Time of dying", that song was done by the same band.

I walked into the kitchen, when I finally found it, and grabbed a tin of sweet biscuits out of the pantry. Then I walked off up stairs with them.

In the headmaster's office, Yuki had just woken up. I slowly walked up to her coldly, opened the tin, and before she could say anything to me I shoved a biscuit in her mouth, set the tin down beside her and walked out the door. I didn't stop to say anything to her, I just gave her the biscuits and left. After that I went STRAIGHT to bed... though I STILL hadn't had anything to eat... Oh well... I'll survive the night...

_**The Sweet Dream Still Continues... **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Vampire Knights**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Begins here... **_

The next day was St. Xocolatt's day...

I walked up to my full-length mirror, changed into my uniform and plated my morbid black hair. I put on some black eye shadow and eye-liner, just for the fun of it, and I painted my long finger nails black. After that I washed my dagger and pocket knife in the bath... I STILL didn't have my stool so I could look over the basin in my bathroom... I shoved my pocket knife into my back pocket and put my dagger in it's holder.

After I left my dorm and started to walk down the hall I spotted my sister talking to one of her friends, when she spotted me she came running up to me like she was going to prom... I looked at her strangely and asked what she was so excited about.

"I've got my very first BOYFRIEND Tengu!" She exclaimed. I gasped... My little sister... Got a BOYFRIEND before I did...? ...Wow... I MUST be unattractive... But who cares...? I have something better... My family...

"...Wow Kitsune... I don't know what to say..." I said awkwardly. My sister nodded and pointed to a guy walking with a group of girls . He had flaming-red hair, a pale face with a tired expression and a night-class uniform... Wait... WHAT?! A NIGHT-CLASS UNIFORM...?! …. Why was my sister in love with a vampire...?

"Um... You DO know that he's a vampire right...?" I asked her.

"Yep... But he's GORGEOUS ..." My sister told me.

"Riiiiiight..." I said awkwardly. My sister... In love with a vampire...?

"Are you feeling ok...?" I asked her, continuing the awkwardness.

"Yes, of COURSE! I'm feeling better than EVER!" She exclaimed. _Yep... There's something wrong with her_... I slowly walked away from her... Then suddenly realised... There was a VAMPIRE in the SUN DORMS!

_I'm so blonde... _

I ran over to that CREEP with my dagger in my hand. The boy was surrounded by GIRLS!

"Get away from Senri!" Some of the girls yelled at me. When Senri noticed me, he put his hands up in surrender... I stopped in front of him with a questioning look on my face... Why did he surrender...?

"Hello... Miss Tengu Jones is it...?" Senri asked me slowly. He seemed so tired that he could BARELY keep himself awake... _Poor guy... Wait... Why am I taking pity on this... FREAK...? _I stared at Senri's deep brownish red eyes... Was EVERY vampire this beautiful...?

"Um... That's me..." I replied slowly. _Why was this guy here for ME...? _I stared at him... Thinking about why he was here...

"Can you come with me please...?" Senri asked me. _Ok... NOW I'm starting to get creped out... _I thought to myself. I followed Senri through the sun dorms until we were outside.

"Why do you want to talk to ME...?" I asked Senri.

"So you could spend some time with ME..." Said Kanam'e... Wait... KANAM'E?! I turned to look at him... He was sitting down on a comfy-looking cushion under a shady tree with a low table that had biscuits and drinks on it... And next to Kanam'e was a SECOND cushion... Was this guy trying to make me his lover...?

"Sit down..." Kanam'e instructed in a kind voice. I slowly walked over to him, but continued to stand. "Rest your feet..." He suggested.

"What do you want..?" I asked him coldly.

"I just wanted to talk..." Kanam'e replied calmly.

"Ok..." I thought out loud as I sat down on the cushion next to him. I turned to him. "What did you want to talk about...?" I asked Kanam'e coldly.

"I wanted to know about your family..." he replied calmly.

"I don't talk about my family to strangers... Besides... I've got a class that I must attend..." I said coldly as I began to leave.

"I didn't mean to offend you... I just wanted to know what your family is like..." Kanam'e explained to me.

"... My parents live among the dead..." I told him coldly as I left him... Buuuuut then I quickly turned back and grabbed a few biscuits.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten yet..." I explained as I ran off once more.

When I arrived at the gate with the rest of the day-class the night-class were already walking down the pavement. I saw Aido, Senri, Kanam'e and a few other students walking to their class.

"Um... Excuse me...?" Someone behind me said.

"Oh, sorry... I'm blocking your view of the night-class aren't I...?" I said to the person as I turned around. It was a tall boy with short morbid-black hair and several piercings. He had a snake-bite (Two piercings on either side of his bottom lip), a nose ring and an eyebrow piercing. "Oh... Hi..." I said slowly as I got caught up in his ice-blue eyes.

"...Hi..." The boy replied slowly. "I... I wasn't going to give this to a night-class girl... I'd like to give this to YOU... You're the girl who beat up Aido... Right...?" He asked me.

"Yeah... I'm the chick who beat up that punk... What's it mean to you...?" I asked him coldly.

"Everything..." he replied slowly. I was beginning to like this guy...

"What's your name...?" I asked him.

"Death..." Death replied. I smiled.

"Death huh...? As in "Death" that demon guy who kills people for a living...?" I joked. Death kept a straight face.

"No..." He replied slowly.

"...I was joking..." I explained slowly.

"Oh... Ok...Here..." Death said slowly as he handed me a box of... Something...

"...What's this...?" I asked him politely.

"...A box of chocolates... It's a small box... But I hope you'll enjoy them..." He replied.

"...What are chocolates...?" I asked him. Suddenly everyone around me STARED at me with HORROR.

"You...You don't know what CHOCOLATES are?!" I heard a girl exclaim. I looked around at the people now SURROUNDING me! "Ah, Yuki! Zero! HELP!" I yelled as I sank beneath the crowd. Thankfully a hand reached in and grabbed a hold of... my... BOOBS... Oh, well... The person was helping me... So I guess I shouldn't complain... When I was free of all those people and I was able to breathe, I turned to the person who had saved me from being smothered to death. "Oh, tha-" I stopped as I was kissed on the lips... _Aido again..._ I thought as I looked at the person who was kissing me... _Yep... Him again..._ I thought as I looked into his light blue eyes. When that FREAK had finished kissing me he asked,

"Did you ENJOY that my dear?"

"HELL no..." I replied sternly. "And if you don't get out of my sight by the time I count to 10... You are going... to DIE..." I warned him. I guess Kanam'e heard me, because next thing you know, Kanam'e is dragging Aido by the ear to another group of girls that adore him.

"Why did you have pick HER?!" I heard one the girls wail at Aido.

"She's UGLY!" Another one yelled at him. I didn't CARE that that girl called me "Ugly"... I don't care what people think about me...

"She's HORRIBLE!" Another girl yelled. _Ha ha ha... Yeah... You can keep saying that... But it won't hurt me..._ I thought.

"Watch, this is SO fun to see." I told Yuki as she walked by me. I went up to Aido and kissed him on the cheek. As I predicted... The girls went CRAZY! They all screamed in horror and fainted... I just stood there and laughed.

"Whoa..." Aido said breathlessly.

"Well don't expect it all the time, ok?" I warned him.

"Oh come on baby... Admit it, you love me." Aido said with a sexy smile. I stared at him and said seriously,

"No."

"Oh come on baby." Aido said as he smiled happily.

"No." I repeated. Aido frowned and gave me a warm hug.

"Get off me freak." I told him seriously as I pushed him away. Aido frowned even more. He gave me a kiss on the head and walked off to talk to some girls. When I turned around to look for Death I saw him walking away from me and the crowd.

"Hey!" I shouted to him. He turned his head slightly and looked at me, but walking. I ran after him. When I caught up with him I looked him in the eyes. "Hey... What's wrong...?" I asked him.

"You kissed that "Freak" as if you really loved him..." Death explained.

"Oh..." I realised. "I was joking you know... I just wanted to see the girl's reaction. It was pretty funny... But I get where you're coming from... And I'm sorry..." I apologised.

"Forget it... " He replied coldly.

"Don't be like that... You're a good person... I understand how you must feel... And I'm sorry..." I said.

"...Alright..." Death said as he handed me the box of chocolates.

"Thank you..." I said happily. Death smiled slightly and walked away slowly. I put the box in my the pocket inside my jacket.

After everyone had gotten their chocolates The day-class and I went into our class. That day we had algebra, English, science and a few other subjects. My favourite was History. We learned about a few mathematicians. We learned about the Pythagoras therom, Thales and how he measured the pyramids and Socrates, and how he asked lots of interesting questions, like; Why is the sky blue, why do things have colour and why is water wet...? All those interesting questions... It really made me wonder...

After class I went to the headmaster's office. When I opened the door the headmaster noticed me STRAIGHT away. "Oh, hello Tengu." he said calmly.

"Aren't you going to run up to me, pick me up, squish my cheeks and tell me how cute I am?" I joked.

"No, no. I'm a bit busy at the moment." he explained.

"Oh... Can I help you...?" I asked politely.

"Well... Do you know the plus sign from the Renaissance?" He asked me.

"Oh, EASY." I told him. I drew the sign down on a piece of paper and then explained it to him. "Tartaglia used the first letter of the Italian pi'u (plus) to signify the adding. The plus sign we use now, like this," I explained as I drew a normal plus sign. "is a shorthand of the Latin et (and)." I explained to him. The headmaster looked at me in shock.

"How...How did you know that...?" He asked me speechlessly.

"I used to hang out with a bunch of nerds when ever I went to the library. They also taught me how to read, they taught me maths, about mathematicians... Everything I know today I know because of those nerds. And I thank them for teaching me so many things." When I looked at the headmaster he was balling his eyes out and sniffling.

"That's such a heart-warming story..." he blubbered. "Anyway, stay here and tell me more!" he begged as he turned serious. _Dude... There's something wrong with you..._ I thought.

"Well... There's the sign for subtraction that was favoured in Greek times by Diophantus. The subtraction symbol we use today MAY derive from a bar medieval traders used to mark the differences in product weights." I drew the medieval sign down and then the sign we use today. When I looked up at the headmaster he was taking notes.

"And, and... Keep going, don't let ME distract you..." he said as he scribbled down another note. It felt nice to have someone want to hear what you want to say.

"And...and the multiplication sign! The one we use now is based on the "St. Andrew's cross" It was known when this symbol," I explained as I drew the sign from "Before" and "now". "This sign was employed by Liebnitz in 17th century Germany. But he found that the sign we use now was too similar to algebra's x (unknown)." I explained as I smiled happily. "And in 18th century France J. E. Gallimard used a backwards D for division. The sign we use today MAY come from the simple fractional line, embellished by an upper and lower dot." I continued to explain.

"Very interesting..." The headmaster complimented me. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Well... yes..." I told him.

"Well... Speak away!" He told me.

"Well... Some ancient tribes, it is believed, used a base of 2 to count by; 1, 2, 2-1, 2-2, 2-2-1 and so on. While other tribes used a base of 3; 1, 2, 3, 3-1, 3-2, 3-3, 3-3-1 and so on. Soon, when people became farmers and builders, the most advanced people PUSHED their basic counting limit HIGHER. Many people decided to use their fingers and toes to count, thus amassing NEW numbers all the way to 20- at which point fingers and toes ran out... Early 20-based systems are STILL remembered in the French words for 80 and 90, "quatre-vingt" and "quatre-vingt-dix", which mean "Four-twenty" and Four-twenty-ten", and there was also a 20-shilling pound of the old British monetary system, all used in the traditional British system." I explained. "Sorry... I sound like a real nerd don't I...?" I told the headmaster.

"No, you don't, you sound like a GENIUS!" He exclaimed. "Now we FINALLY have something INTERESTING to teach the kids!" he continued to exclaim.

"Wow... Thanks..." I said breathlessly, this crazy old man was going to teach the kids about what I had just said! I was actually quite excited and proud of myself, and the nerds!

"Um... Oh, also... One of the crudest ways of writing numbers is preserved for us in the Roman numerals I, II, III, IV, V, VI and so on. This is a technique in which EVERY number is expressed as the addition or subtraction of a few basic symbols. We use a SIMILAR system when we keep a score by |, ||, |||, |||| and so on. It is also believed that the written symbols for numbers which we use today- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 originated from the Hindus." I told him.

"I think my brain has exploded..." the headmaster wailed. I laughed.

"Anyway... I didn't come here to give you a maths lesson... I came here to ask about my stool... I can't look over the basin... I can't even TOUCH the edge of it..." I explained to him.

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." he said mindlessly.

"Yep... His brain exploded..." I thought out loud. I wrote a note down on a piece of paper and left.

When I walked through the door to my dorm, I saw Kanam'e standing in the middle of my room.

"... What do want...?" I asked him.

"To talk..." He replied.

"You SURE like to talk don't you?" I said rudely. I knew I was being rude, but Kanam'e didn't seem to mind... Well... Either THAT or he ignored me.

"I went to the cemetery today... And came upon your parent's graves... You're orphans aren't you...?" He told me.

"Shut up..." I said to him coldly.

"And you didn't tell anyone because you were afraid to be split up from your siblings..." Kanam'e continued calmly.

"I said SHUT UP!" I screamed at him.

"I understand how you feel..." he continued.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed again as I shoved him towards the door, but as I looked at the door... I saw Zero... He gasped.

"You're... Orphans...?" He said breathlessly.

"...Yes..." I said regretfully. Zero seemed surprised.

"...I'm...Sorry to hear that..." He said respectfully.

"Shut up..." I replied coldly.

"Please be nice... We know how you must feel... To have both your parents taken from you by the thing you hate most..." Kanam'e calmly said. "The two of us have suffered the same fate.." he continued as he looked at Zero. I looked at them both and then sighed.

"I... I lost my mother first... And... And then my father... Just when we needed him the most..." I trembled as I began to cry.

"It's ok... I can see in your eyes that you've been through a lot of pain... Especially since you now know that Zero is the very thing that you fear most..." Kanam'e explained. Zero gasped.

"You're... You're afraid of me...?" Zero sighed. I sniffled.

"No... You're just the thing I HATE the most!" I yelled at him.

"Please... don't vent your anger on Zero... I know that you've been through a lot of pain... But you mustn't yell at the people trying to help you..." Kanam'e told me wisely.

"...I'm sorry Zero..." I said as I sniffled again.

"It's alright..." He said as he put his hand on my shoulder. Kanam'e put his hand around my waist.

"We'll take care of you..." Kanam'e comforted me with a sweet smile.

_**The Sweet Dream Still Continues...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Vampire Knights**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Begins Here... **_

The Vampires eyes... Turned blood-red. _A vampire's TRUE nature... is extremely savage and cruel... Eyes with a blood-coloured luster..._ _THEY'RE the eyes of a vampire... _The vampire's nails turned into CLAWS... _I'm scared... _

"_Get away from me!" _Words echoed through my head...

"_AHHHHHHH!" _My own voice... Where... Where WAS I...?

"_Daddy!" _I... I know where I am... These are the memories... The memories I locked away...

"_You... You BEAST! You KILLED him!"_ No... Please... Not these memories... Please...

"_I hate you! I'll kill every ONE of you BEASTS!" _

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed as I woke up in bed. I gasped and gasped...

"Somebody wake me from this nightmare..." I whispered to myself. Suddenly Zero walked through the door as he opened it.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah... It was just a nightmare..." I told him truthfully.

"...What was it about...?" He asked politely.

"None of your business." I replied coldly.

"Sorry..." Zero said as he headed for the door.

"No... it's ok... I was being mean... I'm sorry... It's just that... No one understands me... And No one has loved me for years..." I explained to him.

"...Ok..." Zero said as he closed the door behind him. I felt like He'd just ignored me... _Yeah... "understand" my ASS!_ I thought in my rage. I got changed while I calmed myself down. I expected someone to walk in on me... But thankfully, no one DID. As I put my jacket on I looked in the mirror. I decided to wear my onyx chocker, then I went to the headmaster's office to see how he was doing after yesterday.

"HELLLLLLOOOO!" Kaien said in a joyful tone when he saw me.

"Hey... I came to see how you were doing after yesterday..." I explained to him calmly.

"Oh, I'm doing QUITE alright dear. Really, you shouldn't worry about me so much." He told me. I smiled happily.

"Do you want to know more...?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes... I would... Just let me find my notebook..." He said as he ploughed through his drawers.

"Thanks." I said sincerely. When Kaien had his notebook and pen at the ready I began. "Well, the Roman numerals from 1 to 10 are;" I began as I drew them down. "I, II, III, IIII, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX and X, though that wasn't until people stopped using fingers and toes... " I explained.

"Uhhhhh... Very interesting... Do go on." Kaien begged me.

"How about... The way our numbers evolved...?" I asked him.

"Ah, that sounds good! Do tell me!" He pushed. I giggled slightly.

"Well, today's familiar numerals derive from the early Hindu script and Arabic numerals of Moorish Spain, but obviously with a few subsequent European refinements. The round dot at the end of some rows represents the symbol of zero, whose importance the Arabs recognised in one of the most trenchant sentences in mathematical history: "When (In subtraction) nothing is left over, then write the little circle so that the place doesn't remain empty..."" I continued explain to him. The headmaster smiled at me and I continued. "And then there's the Persians... And this one's a bit complicated... Basically, Whenever the Persians wished to express the number 5, 011, 167 they wrote it as: 23, 11, 59, 27- Which means 23 x 60 to the power of 3 + 11 x 60 to the power of 2 + 59 x 60 (4, 968, 000 + 39, 600 + 3, 540 + 27 = 5, 011, 167)" I finished.

"Um... Ok... I'll remember that... Just after I remember my own name..." The headmaster joked. I giggled.

"Anyway... I'd better get to class... I guess..." I said as I headed for the door.

"Actually... Could you go into town for a few things...?" The headmaster suddenly asked me.

"Oh, yeah, sure! Besides, I have to go pick up my new execution list." I said truthfully.

"Ok, here's the list." Kaien told me. "Oh, but you'll need someone to go with, so I asked Zero... I hope you don't mind..." He added.

"Meh, I'm having a bad, bad day anyway..." I said as I walked out the door and closed it behind me. _"Zero's going with me" my ASS!_ I thought. I know I was disobeying the headmaster, but 1, I didn't want to hang out with a vampire right now, which would lead to 2, I was going to vent my anger and stress on some level Es ass...

When I got into town without Zero I immediately went to the Hunter Society and got my new list. I checked it and I had quite a few buggers to kill... But that didn't stop me, I just went straight to a Level E hot spot. An alley... Hopping to see one of the buggers on my list. The first one I looked for was Someone called "Shingaku". I searched and searched for him but I didn't find him, so I gave up. I looked at my watch and saw the time.

"I'd better get the stuff on that list." I thought out loud.

After I did all the shopping I saw someone I was looking for! Shingaku! I dropped everything and walked up to him.

"Hello, I'm here to kill you." I told him coldly. He hideously laughed, spat on my cheek and dashed off. _Gotta LOVE the level Es these days... _I thought sarcastically. I wiped the spit off my face and ran after him. As I chased Shingaku into an alley he practically BOUNCED off the walls! Jumping back and forth between the two walls like they were made of rubber... It made wonder where level Es got their energy from... I shot at his hands (With the hand gun I carry around for work a.k.a Hunter jobs) and he fell to the ground in pain, blood covered the walls from where I'd shot him.

"Great... Not alone did I just get shot by a girl... But I got shot by a FAMOUS girl... "Glass-eye Alice"." Shingaku admitted sadly.

"Yes... Yes you did..." I told him as I shot him in the stomach.

"UGH..." He wailed as he clutched his stomach. "What did I do to deserve to get YOU?" Shingaku asked me. I shot his feet and answered as I pulled out his papers. Those papers told me what this freak had done and what his main escape strategies were.

"You killed a 12 month old baby and her mother... Then you killed a pregnant women in her 30s and then killed an entire house hold of innocent people..." I explained to him as I read his papers.

"God... When you say it like that... I... I guess that WAS pretty mean of me..." He hesitated. I smiled at him and as he smiled back I shot him in the heart... After he had turned to dust I slowly murmured to myself,

"And another level E relieved from their insanity... I'm glad he understood what he had done was wrong..."

_**The Sweet Dream Still **_

_**Continues... **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Vampire Knights **_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Begins here... **_

As I walked back to the main street to pick up my things I saw Zero picking up a few of the bags. When he saw me he stared at me, but didn't say anything. I walked up to him and picked up the rest of the bags as I put my gun in it's holder, where I usually kept my dagger.

"...Hunter job...?" Zero asked quietly.

"Yep... Level Es NEVER learn..." I said as I shook my head and put some of the bags on my shoulders. I hauled them all the way to the academy without saying anything... And I MUST admit... some of the bags were pretty heavy, so by the time I got to the Headmaster's office I was tired AS! But I had more work to do... I STILL had to finish class! I RACED to class and got there JUST in time to finish maths! After class I went STRAIGHT out the gate and down the long staircase. I took my list with me and searched for some level Es.

When I finally spotted Tuesday ( A level E on my list) I didn't bother to say hello... I just went up to her and said,

"You're Tuesday right? The one who killed an entire house hold, an orphanage and a teenage boy...? Very nice way to get yourself killed by "Glass-eye Alice"." I told her, "Now... I'm going to be nice today and give you a 5 second head-start... Go." I finished, Tuesday didn't think TWICE! She ran STRAIGHT down an alley way and over a bridge. "1, 2, 5!" I counted, then I ran after her like a cheater! After I had followed her over the bridge I saw her stuck in tree... Typical... I climbed up to her and sat on a branch in front of her.

"Do you understand the seriousness of your actions...? They have costed LIVES... Life is the most PRECIOUS thing on Earth... And now you've taken those lives as if they meant NOTHING to the world... You should be ashamed of yourself. You've taken away the people that most couples and families would love to have in their lives... And now they can't have those people because of YOU... " I explained to Tuesday.

"I don't CARE!" she screamed at me.

"Well, because you were so RECKLESS and killed so many people... You must die..." I told her. I shot her in the head and she died... "Wow... One shot and she dies... I was expecting more of a fight..."

_Well... Not EVERY level E can see what they've done wrong... All you can do is TRY to make them understand..._ I thought to myself.

After that I went to hunt down "Slasher". It took me a while... But when I'd finally found him I went up to him, told him why he was going to be killed and shot him in the head... Then I went to hunt down "Robber" who was ALSO hard to find. I found him in a dark, abandoned hotel sucking the life out of a girl who looked to be in her 30s.

"Mummy?!" I heard a little girl behind me yell. "AHHHHHHHHH-HHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she saw what "Robber" was doing to her mother. I looked at her, shocked that she had to suffer the same fate as my father and I did... I walked towards her and covered her eyes.

"I don't think you should see this..." I said to her gently. The little girl nodded as I pointed my gun at Robber. I pulled the trigger and BOOM!

_Why don't level Es put up a fight any more...? It's real shame..._ I thought as I uncovered the girl's eyes.

"Mum...?" The girl said worriedly as she slowly approached her mother. Tears streamed down her face as she held her mother's hands. "Is she dead...?" She asked me as she turned her head to look at me. I gave her a worried look and walked over to the girl's mother. I felt around for her pulse on her wrist... Nothing... I felt her neck... Nothing... I listened to her heart... Nothing... Wait... Yes, a beat!

"Quick!" I said to the girl, "If you want to save your mother we must get her to the nearest hospital, and FAST!" I warned the girl.

"Right!" She said in agreement. Her face expressed that she was certainly determined! We picked the mother up by her hands and feet and carried her out into the open. We rushed her to hospital as fast as we could!

As the girl and I sat in the waiting room the little girl was cuddling up to me and crying her heart out.

"Is she going to be ok...?" She asked me.

"Yes... She'll be just fine, I know she will." I told her.

"How do you know...?" She asked me.

"I don't KNOW... I just HOPE..." I explained.

"So she could... crack up...?" She asked me in a sad tone. _That must be her way of saying "die"..._ I thought.

"No... I don't think she'll "crack up"." I reassured her gently. "Do you want to pray for her with me?" I asked her. When she nodded we got off our chairs, got on our knees, (Well, my stumps, her knees) put our hands together and said our prays together. After that I asked her what her name was and she replied,

"Alice..." I smiled at her with a kind smile.

"Mine is Tengu... But that's not my real name... I just LIKE to be called Tengu... My REAL name... Is Alice..." I told her. Alice smiled happily at me.

"That's, my name TOO!" She exclaimed.

"Yes... And it's a very PRETTY name too." I told her. Alice nodded and gave me a toothy smile.

After a few hours a doctor came out and asked if there was anyone here to see Angel. Alice stood up and said nervously,

"That's my mum..." I was nervous... VERY nervous...

"Are you Alice?" The doctor asked Alice. I gulped down hard...

"She's survived." he told Alice. Alice screamed happily and cheered and jumped up and down.

"Yaaaaay!" She cheered happily. She gave me a big hug and excitedly asked the doctor where her mother's room was.

"She's JUST down the hall in room 22 on the left." He told her calmly.

"Let's go Alice!" Alice cheered. I followed her as she ran through the hospital and into room 22.

"Mummy!" Alice cried as she ran to her mother's side.

"Hello... I'm so glad to see you... What happened...? Where am I...?" Angel asked.

" There was a bad person... But then Alice saved you mummy." She explained as she pointed to me. Angel looked down at me as I looked UP at her. _...Awwwwwwkwwwward..._

"Hey... What are you...?" Alice asked me curiously.

"...I'm a vampire hunter... I kill vampires that harm humans... Like the one that nearly killed your mother..." I explained to her.

"Cool..." Alice said as she stared at me with adoring eyes. It was kinda creepy... But then again we ALWAYS need new hunters...

"Well... We ALAYS need new hunters... But you'll have to be very fit, a good shooter or a swordsmen... And you'll need to know the difference between humans and vampires..." I explained to her.

"Ok..." Alice said, taking in the words I'd told her.

"...Anyway... I'd better leave... It's getting late..." I slowly told Angel and Alice.

"No, don't go!" Alice begged me as she grabbed onto my shirt.

"I'm sorry... But I have to get back home..." I told her gently as I held her hands and slowly let them go. "keep your mother company... And I know You'll become a GREAT hunter some day..." I added. I walked out the door and slowly walked back to the academy.

When I walked into the dinner hall of the sun dorms I was greeted by Yuki, my sister, Zero... And... Aido... I smiled when I saw Yuki, Zero and Kitsune, but when I saw Aido... I just wanted to STICK my head in a BLENDER!

"Where have you BEEN?!" Kitsune shrieked as if she were our mother.

"...No where..." I told her coldly.

"I was worried about you baby..." Aido chimed in as he leaned into me and gave me a peck on the lips. I shoved him away.

"I thought you were dead!" My sister shrieked again.

"I WILL NOT die." I told her as I climbed onto a chair. Zero sat next me and we began to eat our dinners that were set on the tables earlier by some maids.

Not long after Zero and I had dug into our meals I decided to make conversation.

"...So... Did I miss anything...?" I slowly asked Zero.

"...Your brother got into a fight with Aido earlier..." He told me slowly. Suddenly panic entered my mind 100 miles an hour!

"What?!" I shrieked.

"... He had a go at Aido..." Zero repeated slowly. I immediately charged out of the dinner hall and over to the moon dorms.

As soon as I got to the moon dorms Yuki was just leaving.

"I'm sorry but you can't visit the night dorms Tengu." she said strongly.

"Well despicable me then." I replied coldly as I charged past her.

"Hey! You can't go in there!" Yuki repeated.

"I don't care." I said coldly as I pushed past her. Yuki looked at me with horror and stood there in shock. When I walked through the doors the first person I noticed was Aido. When he noticed me he said in a sexy tone,

"Hey baby, want another kiss?" I walked straight past him,

"No way FREAK." then I stopped, walked back and stared up at him, "Wait... How did you get here so fast...?" I asked him, completely confused. "...Oh well..." I said as I continued my rage up the stair case. It was a very tough climb... When I got to the top I nearly fainted, but I HAD to get to my brother's room.

When I finally got to his room I burst through the door,

"Shiagame Jones you get over here right now!" I screamed at him. As I looked at him I gasped. He was sucking the blood out of ANOTHER day-class girl! I tried to keep my cool. Shiagame looked at me with shock.

"...You're really askin' for it aren't cha?" I said sternly.

"...I'm sorry..." He replied as he lay the girl down next to him. Blood poured out of her neck as I replied coldly,

"...This time... An apology isn't enough..."

_**The Sweet Dream **_

_**Still Continues... **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Vampire Knights**_

_**Chapter 13 **_

_**Begins Here... **_

"Please... I'm sorry..." My brother apologised. I didn't reply, I just stood there and glared at him with anger.

"I don't care..." I finally said. My brother frowned and looked down at his blood-stained shirt. "Look at you... You FILTHY beast..." I added coldly. I slowly walked over to him, climbed onto his bed and put my gun to his head. My brother looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"P-Please... Don't kill me..." He stuttered.

"... Despicable me..." I said coldly as I pulled the trigger. The bullet plunged itself into my brother's forehead, blood squirted EVERYWHERE. He shook like a leaf as he ran over to the door. I shot him in the back and he fell to the ground in pain.

"Too easy... You're kind are getting weaker and weaker by the days..." I said sternly. My brother coughed and said,

"I'm sorry... I won't bite her again..."

"... I want you to promise me that you won't bite ANY day-class girls ever again." I told him sternly. "You may be my brother... But you're still a vampire... And that makes you a target... So, stuff up again an I WILL kill you... Shiagame..." I added coldly. I reached into my pocket inside my jacket and pulled out a small box.

"Hm...? What's that...?" My brother asked me.

"Blood tablets." I said simply. I threw the box at him and he caught it. "... To help with the urges." I added. I walked out of the room while my brother opened the box and swallowed a blood tablet.

Once I was down stairs I started to talk to some of the other night-class students.

"...Hi..." I slowly murmured to a light-brown haired girl. She was very beautiful and she had beautiful, light-brown eyes. As I looked at her eyes, I could see she'd been through a lot of pain. Her eyes were sad and lonely, like she had no one there for her...

_Why am I taking pity on a vampire again...? KEEP IT TOGETHER! _I thought to myself sternly.

"Ugh... What do YOU want hunter girl?" She asked rudely.

"Excuse me for trying to be POLITE." I said sternly.

_Is this girl TRYING to pick a fight with me? _I thought angrily. The girl gave me a dirty look and shot back,

"Just stay away from lord Kanam'e and I won't hurt you."

_Oh that is IT! _I thought angrily.

"You WANNA go?!" I yelled at her as I stormed up to her.

"Ruka... Please stop pestering Tengu..." Said a calm voice that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Ruka seemed shocked as we both turned to see Kanam'e standing at the top of the staircase. As he began his decent down the steps Ruka said apologetically,

"I-I'm sorry lord Kanam'e... I was out of line... It won't happen again..."

"... Thank you... But I think you should be apologising to Tengu..." Kanam'e said as he looked at me kindly. I blushed slightly but turned my head away. Ruka slowly turned to me and said awkwardly,

"...I'm s-sorry... Tengu..." I looked into her eyes again and saw that she wasn't sincere with this apology. I didn't mind though...

_Vampires will be vampires..._ I thought to myself. I slowly turned to Kanam'e again.

"...Thanks." I said awkwardly to Kanam'e. Then I turned to Ruka. "You needn't apologise... I'd never expect anything more from a BEAST in human form..." I added as I walked out the door without saying another word. As I heard the heavy wooden door close behind me, I felt Ruka's glare burning at the back of my head...

When I arrived back at the sun dorms it was WAY past curfew... As I walked up the stairs to my dorm I had that feeling again... Something... Was WRONG... As fear raced through my mind I dashed through the corridors, Leaping off of each wall like a frog.

I suddenly stopped at the bathroom door when I heard the word "Zero". I BURST through the door and was shocked at what I saw... Zero was sucking the life out of Yuki again!

"Zero!" I screamed. Zero gasped and let go of Yuki, blood COVERED his mouth... "What are you DOING?!" I continued to scream at him.

"Please... I know that this is one of the most FORBIDDEN acts... But this is the ONLY way to keep Zero from falling to level E..." Yuki sadly explained. I really felt like this shouldn't be happening... But it was the only way to keep Zero from falling to level E...

_What should I do...? _I thought as I stared at Yuki and Zero.

"...Fine... I'll let it slid... For now..." I told Yuki, Then I turned to Zero, "Take too much... And you die..." I added coldly. I walked out the door and closed it behind me. I calmly strolled down the corridors until I reached my dorm. I had a bath in my bathroom, hopped into my pyjamas and went to bed.

"Your mother... Isn't your real mother... She's your STEP mother... Your real mother died when you, Kitsune and Shiagame were born." _My father had told me. _

"No... No!" _I had screamed._

"It's true... I'm sorry I never told you..." _Those words... Were like a STAKE to my innocent young heart._

_My father had told me that our real mother was dead when I was 9 years old... Since then I haven't gotten along with my step-mother... Mostly because she's dead now... _

_The beast laughed a hideous laugh and slashed my step-mother's throat... She drowned in her own blood 10 minutes later... _

_I was so scared when it happened..._ "Rahhhhhhhh!" _The beast roared as it pierced my neck with it's large fangs. _

"Stop! Stop!" _I had screamed back._

"Give me your BLOOD... I want ALL of it!" _The beast had continued as it took it's fangs out of my neck, and then had stabbed them back in at lightning speed... Blood shot EVERYWHERE! _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-HHHHHHHHHHHH!" _I had screamed at the top of my lungs as pain SHOT itself through my neck. _

I woke up with a start.

_Why...? Why do these memories keep resurfacing...? _ I thought to myself as my mind played back the last few seconds of my latest nightmare...

_Why have I been having nightmares...? Ever since I attended this academy... I've had nightmares each and every night... _

I had a nice, warm shower after that to get those thoughts out of my head.

It was Saturday, so I got dressed in a black and grey stripped tank top and black denim shorts, then I put my hair in a low plat and wrapped my black onyx chocker around my neck. I also decided to wear my black jacket, dark sun glasses and a black ribboned grey hat. After I'd checked myself out in the mirror once again I grabbed my gun, my hunter list and headed out the door.

I quickly headed into the kitchen and made myself some breakfast. Just a plain piece of toast and some tea. (I know, I'm pretty boring...) After that I headed out the back door and headed for the gate.

As I looked at my list after I'd gotten down the long staircase and walked into town I stopped and thought about my legs...

"She's so SMALL..." _A lady had whispered to another lady, _

"Yes, I heard her legs were chopped off by the father... And then he killed the mother... Soon after that he killed himself..." _Another lady whispered. _

_People had always talked about how short I am and had made up all these stupid stories about how I lost my legs... All those stories... Were so off... Nothing they said was even CLOSE to being true... _

"You know... If you keep sneaking out like that, I'm going to have to punish you..." I heard a calm voice say behind me. I turned around in shock and stared into Kanam'e's mysterious, deep brown eyes.

"I'm going on a killing spree." I explained to him. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Kanam'e right now.

"You should tell someone where you're going first..." He replied wisely.

"Quit with the lecture, I'm not in the mood to argue." I shot back grumpily.

"...I'll tell the headmaster where you are and send Zero down." Kanam'e said as he walked back up the staircase. My head filled with rage, but I knew there was no point in trying to reason with him...

As I checked my execution list one more time I vaguely remembered something from when I was little...

"_Are you alright...?" _A boy had once asked me. _I sniffled._

"_...Yes...I'm ok..."_ I said as I cried.

"_Do you wanna play with me...?"_ The boy asked.

"_...Ok..." _I replied.

_We played and played in the sun all day until sunset... _

"_Come back soon!" _He shouted as I walked home.

"_I will!"_ I shouted back.

_We played together all day long, every day feeling better than the last... Until one day... He didn't come... I waited and waited and waited... But he never came... A little while later that week... I was told that he was dead... But I didn't believe my father... I didn't believe ANYONE... But after a year of waiting in the blazing heat of the day... In the unforgiving frost of snow... I stopped waiting... I haven't seen him since..._

The next bugger on my list was called Haru...

_Ok... This one shouldn't be too hard... He doesn't have a nick name yet..._ I thought.

I decided to make a quick stop first... I made my way slowly through the busy town until I reached a large oak tree...

_This is where the boy and I used to play... _

For some strange reason... I couldn't remember his face or name... And It bugged me...

As I stood there I spotted Haru... He came up, stood next to me and asked, "Are you Alice...?" I gave him a confused look.

"And who are YOU...?" I asked.

"It's me, Haru... The boy you used to play with..." He replied, "My parents told you and your father that I was dead because they were ashamed of what I had become..." I was SHOCKED!

_He... He was never dead..._ I thought in shock.

"... You're alive..." I said breathlessly. Suddenly Haru clutched his stomach and fell to the ground. I gasped. "What's wrong?!" I asked in panic.

"I recently fell to level E... But... I can still control myself sometimes..." Haru said weakly as he struggled to breathe, "Every now and again... I get these uncontrollable urges... But... Now they're becoming harder to control... I don't know what to do... I can't stop myself any more..." He added as his light-brown eyes turned blood-red. I stared in shock as Haru turned from a loving young boy... Into my worst nightmare...

I ran... I didn't know what else to do... I couldn't hurt my best friend... I couldn't...

I dashed into the busy main street, then turned into an alley. He followed. As I began to get frightened I dashed into another alley and hid behind a large pot plant. There I waited in sheer terror as I heard Haru's horrid laugh and footsteps... My body tensed up and I froze... As I held my breath I heard his footsteps getting closer and closer...

_Please don't find me, please don't find me... _I thought in fear.

Suddenly I felt an ice-cold hand on my shoulder, this time I actually HOPED it was Zero... When I turned around... There... Staring RIGHT back at me... Was Haru...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could but that didn't seem to effect Haru... He wanted blood... And he wanted it NOW!

Haru picked me up by my hair, my glasses and hat fell from my head and clattered as they hit the ground...

As Haru brought my neck closer to his mouth I squirmed and screamed, but nothing seemed to work...

As Haru gently and slowly licked my neck I felt paralysis shoot through my veins... I froze... Unable to loosen his grip on me... Unable to tear free... Unable to scream as his long, sharp fangs pierced my skin...

BLAAAAMM! Was the next thing I heard... Black was all I could see... I felt my life fading away... My muscles relaxed... My mind... Empty...

…... _W...Whaaaat...? _I thought vaguely as I slowly opened my eyes. I felt something warm on the palm of my hand...

_What's happening...? _I thought as I looked to my left.

"Are you ok?" Zero asked me as he stared at me with his sorrowful eyes. I mumbled, meaning "Yes", but Zero obviously didn't understand. Instead of telling me that he was worried about me he gently stroked the top of my head as he gently held my hand.

"You had a nasty fall after that vampire took your blood... I finished him off for you..." Zero told me. My eyes welled up with tears... Zero... Had KILLED my best friend! I guess it was for the best... But I was still upset... Now... Haru would REALLY be dead!

As painful tears streamed down my cheeks Zero wiped them away with a soft yellow handkerchief.

A few days later I was FINALLY able to go back to the academy... But there was one little problem... ZERO had to take care of me until I was COMPLETELY ok... The doctors decided to give me a sleeping pill an hour ago... So then I walked like a drunk person!

"... I hate doctors..." I told the Headmaster when we got back to the academy.

"Why is THAT?" He asked me politely.

"They were stupid enough to give me a sleeping... Pillllll..." I murmured as I fell asleep...

"Where's mummy...?" _I asked my __father. _

"In heaven..." _He replied sorrowfully._

"Is it pretty up there...?"_ I asked as I looked up at the beautiful blue, could-less sky... _

"It can be what ever you want it to be... Some people say that heaven is what you want it to look like, what you dream of comes to life..." _My father kindly explained. _

"...Daddy...? Can you read me a story...?" _I asked_ _politely._

"Of course... How about "Three sleepy kittens"...?" _He asked. _

"... Actually... Can you MAKE UP a story please, Daddy...?" _I asked._

"Ok... Once upon a time, there was a princess named Alice," _He told me._

"That's MY name TOO!" _I exclaimed. _

"Yes," _My father continued gently. _"And princess Alice lived in a really big castle. One day she went outside and talked to her best friend Haru. He said that there were dragons hidden in the mountains, so off they went.

When they found the dragons, princess Alice asked them if they wanted to play hide and seek. The dragons said that they were too busy to play hide and seek... For they were having a tea party and were playing dress ups, and do you know what Alice did?" _He asked me._

"...No... What did she do daddy?" _I __asked he innocently._

"She asked if she could join them. They had so much fun together, dressing up as princesses and jesters and princes. Princess Alice didn't WANT to go home, but when she got really, really tired... She went to sleep on one of the dragons. The dragon had to carry her home and her father, the king, tucked her into bed, like this," _My father told me happily as he gave me a big raspberry on my cheek. I giggled as he tucked me into bed and kissed me goodnight. _

"Are you ok?" Came a bored, causal voice. I woke up with a start.

"Wha...? Um... Sorry..." I apologised.

"Don't apologise!" The Headmaster exclaimed, "It's fine with me."

"Oh... Thanks Headmaster..." I said awkwardly.

"Are you ok?" Zero repeated.

"Oh, Uh... I'm ok..." I replied. "Did I miss anything?" I asked Zero.

"... Not much... Just class..." Zero told me.

"... I'm going to visit Shiagame..." I decided as I thought of him and wondered how he was going.

"You can't." Zero told me.

"Oh, can't I? Watch me!" I said sternly as I walked over to the door. Zero walked ahead of me and blocked my path. I slowly backed away. I had a trick up my sleeve. I looked around the room... And ran towards the nearest window. "See ya later!" I yelled excitedly as I jumped out the open window. I tried to grab onto a branch on a near by tree... Buuut my hand kinda slipped and I cut my hand... It hurt...

"Ah!" I grunted in pain as I fell to the hard Earth. As looked around I could see the sun setting in the west. I grabbed two tissues out of my pocket and wrapped them around my bleeding hand. I rushed back to the sun dorms, I HAD to get the smell of blood off of me... Other wise Aido might stop by for an evening snack...

As I ran and ran down the pavement my legs started to hurt. I stopped and remembered some memories from when I was young... Just before my father died...

"_Look at her legs..." _

"_I know... They're so small..." _

All these memories suddenly flooded my mind.

"_What happened to her?" _ Those words echoed again and again in my mind.

"Daddy... Why don't I have any legs?" _I asked my father one day. _

"Your brother... He-"

"No! Stop! Get out of my HEAD!" I screamed in order to stop myself from remembering the reason why I didn't have full grown legs... The thought of remembering... Was too painful...

As I reached the door to the sun dorms blood flowed down my hand. I needed to clean my hand NOW! I didn't want Kanam'e, Senri OR Aido coming to me for an evening snack... Otherwise I'll have no choice... But to hit them... With a FRYING PAN! I racing up the stairs and into the nearest bathroom.

_What's a blue hand towel doing on the door knob? _I thought as I opened the door. I looked ahead of me and heard the shower running! I'd walked in one someone while they were having a SHOWER! I stood there, stiff as a post, hoping that the person didn't notice that I was in the bathroom...

"Hmm? Who's there?" Asked a bored-toned voice.

_Zero?! I walked into the bathroom while ZERO was having a shower?!_

I thought in shock.

_Just keep calm... And DON'T say ANYTHING! _I told myself sternly. I slowly tip-toed over to the sink and turned the tap. Water came gushing out of the tap and onto my bleeding hand.

"Ah!" I grunted as water stung my wound. "Ow, ow , ow..." I whispered to myself. I couldn't let Zero know I was here...

"Tengu... Is that YOU?" Zero asked.

_Oh SHOOT! He knows I'm here! _I thought in panic. I didn't reply... I searched inside the drawers and cupboards until I found the bandages. I wrapped them around my arm until I was sure the wound was properly covered. As I looked at the bandages I heard a door swing open. I turned my head in shock... And saw Zero standing in front of me half naked!

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Cover it up! For the love of god, COVER IT UP!" I screamed again as I shielded my eyes and ran out of the room... And ran straight into Itachi! I screamed again and dashed down the stairs and OUT the front door!

"Why don't I have legs Daddy...? Why don't I have legs?" Those words echoed and echoed through my mind... HAUNTING me like a GHOST... I needed to get away from this place... Otherwise... I might let him out... I couldn't let him out... I COULDN'T...

_**The Sweet Dream Still Continues... **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Vampire Knights**_

_**Part 14**_

_**Begins Here... **_

I raced down the pavement in fear as I tried to keep "Him" in...

_Please... Please don't come out... Please... _

"Your brother... He-" _My father began._

"Ah!" I grunted as I struggled to contain "Him".

_I feel like a monster... _I thought.

_I HATE what I've become... _I continued to think.

"What's wrong Tengu?" Came a calm voice from behind me. I twirled around to see Kanam'e's deep brown eyes. I suddenly felt my throat close up, I gasped for air as I stared at Kanam'e's beautiful face... I knew I could never be with him... But nothing said I couldn't ADMIRE him.

"...Nothing... Kanam'e..." I said untruthfully. Kanam'e gently lifted up my wounded hand.

"I can SMELL it on you... So don't lie to me..." Kanam'e told me sternly. I yanked my hand out of his.

"If you bite me you're DEAD Kanam'e!" I yelled at him.

"I have no intention of turning you into a vampire Tengu..." He told me calmly. I wasn't completely convinced by what he said... But I guess I had to trust him a little bit... Just a little bit...

"...I jumped out of a window and cut my hand on a tree..." I finally told him. Kanam'e nodded and said kindly,

"Would you like to come with me? I'll keep Aido away from you-"

"Sounds GREAT!" I cut him off. If Kanam'e could keep Aido off of me, then I'd go ANYWHERE with Kanam'e! I followed him down the pavement until I could see the moon dorms in the distance. There were bright lights coming from the windows and candle stands stood all over the large court yard. There was a big, long wooden table in the middle. All the night-class students were spread out on the court yard, talking in small groups like human teenagers... It amazed me... It'd never SEEN this side of vampires since... My father...

"Hello!" Said a tall blonde boy about Kanam'e's height.

"... Who are you?" I asked him politely.

"My name is Takuma! It's my birthday today!" Takuma exclaimed excitedly. I tried to act happy and cheerful even though I hated vampires.

"Oh... Um, how old are you now?" I asked him, trying to be nice.

"In human years I'm 17!" He told me happily.

"Um... You must be pretty young for a vampire..." I said awkwardly as I started to sweat. Standing around all these vampires... It made me start to feel sick...

"...I know why you don't feel well..." Kanam'e suddenly told me as he looked into my ice-blue eyes.

"Stop acting like you know EVERYTHING Kanam'e... It's getting annoying..." I told him coldly. Kanam'e hesitated, then said,

"Please... If you're not feeling well... Then you should sit down... There's a couch near the front door... If you ever wish to rest your feet." I nodded and walked off to explore the dorms. I stopped at the table and looked at the food... I was hungry... But I wasn't going to eat ANYTHING that VAMPIRES served up... I continued to walk through the crowd when I found the couch that Kanam'e was talking about. I slowly sat down on the soft, blood-red material on the far right-side, when Kanam'e sat on the far left-side.

"...Um... Are you waiting for someone to come here tonight Kanam'e?" I asked him awkwardly. Kanam'e slowly turned his head towards me and stared at me STRAIGHT in the eyes. "Uh... Y-you don't HAVE to tell me i-if you don't WANT to Kanam'e..." I added. He slowly turned his head once again and stared at the crowd of teenage vampires. It made me wonder...

_Can vampires coexist with humans...? Can __I__ be friends with VAMPIRES...? ...No... I-it's a silly thought... _

As I nervously sat near Kanam'e I looked around and noticed that my brother wasn't there.

"Hey... Where's Shiagame?" I asked Kanam'e.

"... He's busy... He'll be out in a few minutes." Kanam'e replied as he looked at the crowd.

"Tengu?" Said a bored voice.

"Zero?" I whispered to myself. No... It wasn't Zero... It was a very tall night-class student with spiky orange hair, he had a bored expression on his face and he seemed like he hadn't slept properly... And as I stared at him, I noticed that he wasn't wearing a red tie like the rest of the night-class.

"Are you Tengu?" The boy asked again.

"Uh... Yeah." I said causally. The boy smiled.

"I'm Akatsuki, Aido's cousin."

_Ohhhh no... I'm dead..._

"Um..." I murmured nervously.

"So you're the one who beat up Aido right...?" He asked.

"Uh... Yeah..." I replied nervously. Akatsuki shrugged his shoulders and began to walk off into the crowd.

"Akatsuki." Kanam'e said sternly. Akatsuki turned around and came over and stood in front of Kanam'e.

"Yes, lord Kanam'e?" He said respectfully as he bowed. I stared at Akatsuki in astonishment, then at Kanam'e.

"Please don't pester Tengu... She's going through a difficult time..." Kanam'e told Akatsuki.

"Yes, lord Kanam'e," Akatsuki replied as he turned to me,

"I'm sorry I bothered you... And I'd like to apologise for my cousin too." He said as he continued to bow.

"Oh, uh, y-you don't have to BOW..." I said awkwardly. Akatsuki nodded and walked off into the crowd.

"So... Are you really waiting for someone to arrive Kanam'e?" I asked him curiously.

"...Yes... I'm waiting for Yuki..." He slowly told me. "Are you waiting for someone?" He asked.

"...No..." I replied.

"...That's not true... I can see it in your eyes that you're waiting for someone... Who is it?" He asked me.

_How did he know I was waiting for Zero? _I thought.

After a few minutes Zero and Yuki walked up the pavement.

"Zero! Yuki!" I shouted with glee as I raced towards them both. I hugged Yuki's legs first and then Zero's. Zero stared at me in shock when I finished hugging him.

"... What...?" I asked him as I stared at him cluelessly. He hesitated.

"... I... I just... Forget it..." He finally said. I could tell that Zero was hiding something... I wanted to know what... But I wasn't in the mood to argue with him.

"... So... It's Takuma's birthday... Did you come here to celebrate?" I asked Zero.

"No... I was forced to come here because of Yuki..." He told me coldly.

"I know how you feel... I don't want to be here either." I told him as I tried to make him feel better. When I looked at him again I thought I saw a slight smile form at the corner of his mouth as he turned his head away, but looked at me from the corner of his eye... I blushed slightly.

Suddenly My brother walked out of the front door with a huge birthday cake! It was pure white with pink icing around the edge and pink icing in the middle spelling out the words; "Happy Birthday Takuma!" The cake was brought out to the middle of the table that stood in the middle of the court yard. Takuma's ocean-blue eyes sparkled in the night as he stared at the cake with joy.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Takuma. Happy birthday to yooooou!" The night-class sang together.

_Wow... I never knew vampires could be like this... I never knew they were so much like us humans... _I thought as I stared at them all.

"Please... Sit down Yuki... You must be tired..." Kanam'e said behind me. I turned around and saw Yuki standing next to Kanam'e.

"No, really... I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me Kanam'e..." Yuki said with an awkward smile on her face. As I looked into Kanam'e's eyes I could tell he wasn't pleased.

"Yuki," Kanam'e began sternly.

"Please sit down."

"Ok." Yuki replied quickly as she sat down next to Kanam'e. I felt sorry for her... Having to be intimidated by Kanam'e so easily...

As I looked around for Zero I saw him stumble off down a paved path that seemed to lead into the thick forest. I followed him, making sure that he didn't hear me. He continued to stumble into a clearing with a large pool. He fell to his knees as he dropped his tablets beside a fence on the far side of the pool.

"Zero...?" I whispered as I stared at him in horror and slowly tip-toed towards him. He turned his head in pain and said,

"Stay away... PLEASE... I'm out of control... So... So STAY AWAY!" He swiped at my cheek but missed by a hair.

"Zero... Take your blood tablets..." I told him gently.

"I can't..." Zero told me as he struggled to breath, "... They don't work..." He explained. I looked at him worriedly and picked up a blood tablet.

"Here..." I said as I forced the tablet into his mouth. Zero gasped, stuttered and then coughed up the tablet... It was THEN that I decided to do the unthinkable...

"Here..." I said gently as I pulled Zero's head towards my neck.

"No... Tengu... Please don't do this..." Zero said weakly as I pulled his head closer.

"I know how much you mean to Yuki... So I'm doing this only once..." I slowly whispered to him... I was about to commit one of the biggest sins known to vampire hunters...

As Zero slowly pierced my soft neck pain SHOT through my whole body... And fear STRUCK my heart...

"Ah..." I grunted in pain as I heard the dreaded noise of Zero sucking out my blood... I felt so weak...

As Zero finally and gently pulled his fangs out of my neck he murmured sorrowfully,

"I'm so sorry..." I stared up at him as he gently held me in his arms and slowly murmured,

"It's ok..." Zero lowered his mouth to my neck once more.

_Is he going to take more...? _I wondered.

Zero gently and slowly licked up the blood oozing from my fresh wound.

"Tengu... I... I..." Zero softly began.

"Yes... What is it Zero...?"

"I...

_**The Sweet Dream Still Continues... **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Vampire Knights **_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Begins Here... **_

… I... I lo-..." Zero hesitated. "... Forget it..."

"No... Finish what you were saying Zero!" I pleaded.

"Seeing you like this... All because of me... I don't want to live any more..." Zero told me coldly as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a sliver gun with the words; "Bloody Rose" engraved into the side of it.

_That is one BEAUTIFUL gun! _I thought.

As Zero slowly turned the gun towards himself and loaded it, I realised what he was doing.

"No, Zero!" I shouted as I pulled the gun away from his head.

"... I hurt you..." He said sorrowfully.

"It's ok..." I told him gently as I slowly lifted his head and looked into his eyes. "If I can deal with my FATHER being a vampire, then I can deal with YOU." As I smiled at him our eyes locked. I softly stroked his right cheek and said, "You... Are the KINDEST boy I've EVER met..."

BLAM! I gasped as I looked at Zero's shoulder with horror! Someone had just SHOT Zero! As he struggled to breathe he fell into the freezing-cold abyss of pool water... He wasn't coming back up!

"Zero!" I screamed as I jumped in and pulled him back up to the surface of the water. Zero coughed and stuttered as he weakly said,

"... Thank you..." I nodded and looked at the person who had shot Zero as he came out of the shadows...

"Well, well, well Zero... Long time, no see..." Said Yagari... Wait?! YAGARI?!

_Why is Mr. Yagari here? _I thought curiously. I looked at Zero, then Mr. Yagari.

"Mr. Yagari...? What are YOU doing here?" I asked him.

Mr. Yagari wore a long dark coat, black pants, black, leather shoes and a grey cow boy hat. He aimed his riffle at Zero.

"I could ask YOU the same question Alice." He told me with his cigarette in his mouth.

"A-Alice?" Zero said cluelessly.

"That's right..." I told Zero as I looked at him, "My name is Alice." Zero gasped. He looked like he'd been shot.

"You... You're "Glass-eye Alice"..." He whispered to me with shock.

"... Yes..." I murmured as I looked at him sorrowfully. Suddenly I turned my gaze to Mr. Yagari, "Mr. Yagari... Why did you shoot your own student?"

"Because he hurt someone... And the society's BEST female hunter..." He explained, "For that... He must DIE."

At that moment, I decided to do something I had never done before. I covered Zero with my body, shielding his body from the barrel of Mr. Yagari's riffle. Both Zero and Mr. Yagari seemed shocked. Then, I did something that made Mr. Yagari's jaw drop so far, he dropped his cigarette. I pasionately kissed Zero on the lips! His lips were cold, but soft. After I slowly moved my lips away from his, I turned to Mr. Yagari.

"Please don't kill Zero..." I said as tears trickled down my cheeks.

"How dare you do this to your own master..." He scolded me. I tucked my face into Zero's chest and cried louder and louder.

"Fine... I won't kill him..." Mr. Yagari slowly and regretfully said as he lowered his riffle.

"Yagariiiiiii!" Kaien said as he ran towards us all with two towels in his hands. "How long do you intend to keep children in freezing-cold water?!" He wailed as I pushed Zero out of the water, then I lifted myself out.

"I'll take care of Zero." I told Kaien as my tears still streamed down my cheeks.

"Ok..." He said hesitantly.

When I walked Zero back to the sun dorms I got him into the bathroom.

"Is it ok if I dry your hair for you? You seem a bit shaken..." I said as I took the hair dryer out of a cupboard.

"...Ok..." He hesitated. I smiled kindly and plugged the hair dryer in. As I flicked the switch and turned around I was picked up and held up against the wall.

"Zero-" I was cut off by Zero kissing me... It took a few seconds to realise what was happening. I pushed Zero away and said sorrowfully,

"Zero... I'm sorry... But..." I really didn't want to tell Zero that the only reason I kissed him was to save his life... And stop him from getting shot.

"... You don't like me that way do you...? You were pretending..." He realised.

"... Yes... I just didn't want you to get shot!" I explained to him. He stared at me for a few seconds and then opened the bathroom door and threw me out into the hall!

"Zero! I'm sorry! I didn't want you to get shot! And I didn't want you to get hurt!" I yelled as he slammed the door in my face.

"It's too late!" He shouted through the door, "You already DID hurt me!"

_You've DONE it again! THIS is EXACTLY why you NEVER EVER try to be-friend a GUY! _I coldly reminded myself. I slowly and sorrowfully walked back to my dorm, dried my hair, put on some pyjamas and went to bed feeling emptier than our solar system...

The next day I grumpily dragged myself out of bed, took a shower, got dressed in my white shirt, black jacket and black shorts. I slowly washed my dagger and placed it in it's holder. I brushed my hair, tied it up, brushed my teeth and walked to class... All I could think of was Zero's face when I told him I kissed him so he didn't get shot... I could understand why he was so upset... But it's not like he loved me or anything... At least... I don't think he loved me...

As I awkwardly sat next to Zero I finally summoned my courage to ask Zero if he was ok after yesterday. He didn't answer...

"Zero... I'm sorry about what happened last night... I just wanted you to be safe... I know how Mr. Yagari can be a bit harsh sometimes... But I know he means well..." I awkwardly said... It felt so awkward sitting next to someone who didn't like me...

Zero still didn't answer me... I felt horrible, knowing that Zero hated me...

The rest of the day I spent thinking about Zero and about what happened last night... I thought about how horrified I was when Zero got shot... The loud BANG that came from the barrel of the gun and how blood squirted everywhere like a sprinkler...

"Zero," I piped up again after class. "Please talk to me... You don't have to now, but... When you want to... Just, give me a buzz." I told him as we went our separate ways in the hallway. I slowly walked to my dorm, thinking about what I had done to Zero... And how much I hurt him...

"Yuki?!" I shouted in surprise as I shut the door.

"Yes... I wanted to talk to you..." She replied with a smile.

"... About...?" I said as I shook my head slightly, wanting her to tell me what it was.

"About what you did last night..." She said as her smile faded. I sighed. "You kissed Zero... But you also saved him... How did Zero react?" She curiously asked me.

"... Well... He thought I kissed him because I loved him... I mean, I DO like him... But... Just not THAT way...

When he found out... He FLIPPED!" I explained as I remembered the look of shock on his face when he found out I didn't love him...

"Oh... I'll have a talk with him..." Yuki told me as she walked out the door and down the hall.

"...Ok..." I murmured to myself as I closed my bedroom door. After that I pulled out my drawing book. I began to draw a picture, I started with the head, then the face, shoulders, arms, body and legs.

When I'd finished, I left it on my bedside table. Then I had a nice, hot shower in my bathroom. I got into a white, button-up shirt, light blue, denim shorts and an old blue and white apron. I quickly walked into the kitchen and boiled some water.

_I know everything about everyone in the Hunter Society. _So I knew Zero's favourite meal. Ramen in salt broth. I got out a bowl, placed it on the table and walked off to get a chopping board. I found some ramen in the pantry. I placed the ramen on the table next to the pot of water. I searched the pantry again until I found some tomatoes. I took out two and peeled them. I chopped the tomatoes in half and then checked the water.

_I'd better put the ramen in now, since the water's bubbling. _I thought as I slowly and carefully put the ramen in the water. Then I brought out another pot, a smaller one than the first, put water in it and boiled it. I put some chopped up carrot and celery in after I'd put the tomatoes in. Then, I sat back and relaxed for 20 minutes.

Afterwards, I drained the ramen and placed it in the bowl. Then I took the tomatoes and vegetables nd placed them on top of the ramen... And to finish it off, I added a dash of rosemary.

When I arrived at Zero's door, I placed the bowl of ramen that was now wrapped in foil just outside. Then I knocked on the door and walked down the hall. I didn't bother to turn around, I just kept walking until I was outside.

After that I decided to go to Kaien's office.

When I arrived, I knocked on the heavy wooden door.

"Come in!" Came a sweet voice from behind the door.

"I can't, I'm too short..." I sorrowfully admitted.

"Oh, ok." Said the voice again, "I'll let you in!" When the door swung open I walked inside to see Kaien's smiling face. I stared at him awkwardly.

"How long have you had that smile painted on you?" I asked him politely.

"Since you arrived... That was five days ago..." He told me as he sipped his tea.

"...May I have have some tea?" I asked Kaien.

"Of COURSE you may!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Thanks." I said casually as Kaien prepared a cup of tea.

"How many sugars?" He asked me as he held the sugar container.

"Three." I told him. "I like sweet things." I explained.

"Ok." He said as he looked at me awkwardly and put three teaspoons of sugar into the cup, a long with a tea bag. As I stirred my tea as I sat on the couch, Kaien silently sat at his desk.

"...So how's high school been?" Kaien asked me. I swallowed my tea.

"Oh, very well Kaien." I replied smiling. Kaien smiled too.

"That's good... Hey... Why don't you call me "Headmaster"?" He asked me.

"I don't know... I just like your first name." I awkwardly said. "Hey... Headmaster... How old are you?" I asked him curiously. Kaien thought for a while.

"40." He finally replied.

"Really...? You look like you're 20..." I said awkwardly. Kaien smiled happily.

"And you're welcome here ANY time!" He exclaimed.

"Ooooooooookkkkkkk Thheeeeeen..." I said awkwardly. I smiled happily.

Suddenly I felt my heart STOP.

"_Did you MISS me Alice?" _

"Ugh!" I grunted as I grasped my head in pain. I dropped my tea and the cup smashed on the ground.

"Are you ok Tengu?!" Kaien wailed as he rushed to my side as I fell to my knees on the ground.

"_Kill... KILL!" _

When I looked up at Kaien in agony he jumped back.

"Tengu... You're eyes... They're RED!" He screeched.

_Oh, no! "He" has come out- "To play..." _

"_I have RETURNED... To KILL..._"I said in a deep, dark voice as I grabbed out my pocket knife...

_**The Sweet Dream Still Continues... **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**The Vampire Knights **_

_**Chapter 16 **_

_**Begins Here... **_

I ran over to the Headmaster and swung my knife at him. He dodged it by a hair and ran around the room like a head-less chook.

"Please, stay away! Stay away!" He yelled as he threw tables and chairs at me as he ran across the room. Everything he threw at me smashed across my body, they all broke in two once they hit me.

_Stop! Stop! _I tried to snap myself out of what I was doing.

"H-Hello...? I-Is there anyone up there?" Asked Kaien as he stared back at me and threw more and more tables, chairs and vases at me. One by one the items smashed against my body and fell to the ground in pieces.

"_That won't work on me..._" I said in my new deep voice as I gave Kaien a hideous grin.

"Ugh." I said, my voice turning back to normal.

"Huh?" The headmaster said cluelessly as he stared at me. I grasped my head in pain, trying to restrain "Him".

"_No! I will NOT be beaten!_"I cried in a deep voice before I finally contained "him" once more. I looked at the Headmaster with sorrow.

"I-I'm sorry... I accidentally let "Him" out... I'm starting to find it hard to restrain "Him"..." I guiltily explained.

"Y-Yagari!" Kaien cried as Mr. Yagari walked in the door. Mr. Yagari stared at me for a while, then said,

"You let "Him" go... Didn't you?"

"Y-Yes sir..." I replied sorrowfully. Mr. Yagari stared at me.

"I'm chaining you up for the night." He said coldly.

"No!" I shouted as I ran for the door. Mr. Yagari blocked my way.

"I don't WANT to do it but you know the rules, if you ever let "Him" out I have the responsibility of chaining you up, 6." Mr. Yagari said coldly as he tightly grabbed my wrist, pulled me out of the room and down the hall. That was the very first time he'd called me by my original name... Since...

I looked at him with sorrow as he dragged me down the stairs and out the front door. As we made our way down the path and into the thin forest I froze as I heard a twig snap behind me.

"Alice...?"

I turned around to see Zero's frightful gaze.

"Master... What are you doing to Alice...?" Zero asked Mr. Yagari.

"I'm chaining her up for the night... She just attacked the Headmaster..." Mr. Yagari explained.

_You didn't have to tell him... _I thought sorrowfully.

"You..." Zero's voice seemed to fade as he stared at me with his sorrowful silver eyes. I sighed and looked at the ground, hoping to hide my face. Mr. Yagari nudged me, telling me to keep walking.

When Mr. Yagari and I arrived at a tall, brick, dark grey building I stared up at it. I was frightened, but not as frightened as I was from what was to come... Mr. Yagari dragged me into a small, grey room... Where my old enemy, my one TRUE fear hung off the wall... CHAINS! I stared in fear as Mr. Yagari dragged me toward the chains.

"No! Please Mr. Yagari! I'll be good! Please! Don't make me stay here!" I pleaded as Mr. Yagari tightly put a pair of shackles around my wrists.

"I'm sorry 6... I'm just doing what's right." He told me coldly as he walked towards the big, heavy wooden door.

"Please... Don't leave me in here... PLEASE!" I screamed at Mr. Yagari as he slammed the door behind him. "No!" I cried as I launched myself forward. I was taken back by the tight, cold chains that bound my pale, thin wrists. I sobbed and sobbed for hours and hours until I heard the door creak open.

"Hey..."

I looked up to see Yuki's kind face. I sniffled and stared at her, remembering the first time I'd seen someone who wouldn't hurt me...

"... I heard about what you did..." She told me, her voice filled with sorrow and as her lovely smile faded she looked at me with tearful eyes.

"I'm sorry..." I slowly murmured. Yuki sniffled.

"What ARE you?" She asked me. "Yagari explained it to me briefly... But I want to know everything..." She told me as she sat down beside me.

"I don't want to talk about it..." I slowly murmured through my tears.

Suddenly my heart stopped again.

_No... Please-... "Yes..." _

"Um... Tengu...? You're eyes are RED... Are you ok...?" Yuki asked me nervously.

"_Come here little girl... I won't hurt you..._" I said with a deep voice as I gave Yuki a wicked grin.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Yuki screamed as she pulled away. I lashed out to bite Yuki but missed. I lashed out again and again, each time the chains violently pulled me back. I lashed out to grab her, but to no success.

"Yu... Ki... He-... Help... me..." I murmured as I tried to restrain "Him". Yuki stared at me for a while, then slowly walked towards me.

"Do you want some food?" She asked me, treating me like a pet.

"_He he he... You think I'm hungry...? He he... I'm STARVING!_" I yelled as Yuki stared at me with surprise.

"O-Ok, I-I'll get you some food!" She exclaimed nervously as she nervously hurried towards the door.

"_I want MEAT!_" I shouted as Yuki shut the door. "_And make sure it's RAW!_" I added as I sighed.

After 10 minutes had pasted, I began to get impatient.

"_Where IS that girl...? She'd better be back SOON!_" I grumbled angrily. Then I heard the door slowly creak open. I looked up and saw Yuki slowly closing the door while she stared at me.

"_He he he! That's it, that's it! Put it on the ground! On the GROUND!_" I yelled as she nervously followed my orders. "_A little closer._" I told Yuki as I tried to reach the plate of raw, blood drenched steak. I growled as I tried to reach the plate. "_GIVE IT TO MEEEEEE!_" I screamed as Yuki held the plate under my mouth. I gave Yuki a hideous laugh and scoffed down the steak. Blood splashed everywhere as I slurped and scoffed.

When I was done, I licked up all the blood around my mouth and on the plate. Then I sat back with a satisfied smile and my belly FULL. Suddenly I felt a bit of confusion.

"Huh...? W-What happened?" I asked Yuki as my voice returned to normal. Yuki stared at me awkwardly.

"You went crazy..." She told me nervously.

"Oh... I'm sorry if I scared you..." I apologised sincerely.

"...It's ok..." Yuki murmured.

The next day I woke up to the sound of the heavy, wooden door opening. I looked up to see Mr. Yagari's stone-cold face.

"Morning 6." He quickly said awkwardly.

"... Please... Don't call me by that name." I pleaded sorrowfully.

"6,6,6." He repeated over and over.

"PLEASE Mr. Yagari... Don't remind me of that place." I pleaded again. I looked at him with sorrow.

Without saying anything, Mr. Yagari unlocked my shackles.

"Thanks..." I murmured as I rubbed my wrists.

"You're welcome." Mr. Yagari said causally. He started walking out the door when he turned around and said,

"Come on, Alice. Hurry up." I smiled and ran up to him. I giggled and gave him a quick hug, then ran off... And straight into Zero... Naturally!

"Oh, sorry Zero." I apologised.

"It's ok..." He said in his usual bored tone. I looked at him for a second and wondered if he really loved me...

"_I... I lo-... Forget it..." _I remembered Zero saying...

_Were you trying to say you love me...? _I thought as I stared at his beautiful silver eyes.

_I love you Zero... I really do..._ I thought as I continued to stare at him.

"What are you staring at...?" Zero gently asked me.

_You're gorgeous face... _I wanted to say.

"...Nothing..." I murmured as I turned my head away. Zero gently slid his finger under my chin, then slowly and gently lifted my head until our eyes met.

"Do you mind meeting me in town this afternoon...?" Zero softly asked me. My face brightened up.

"Yes, of course, I'd love to!" I exclaimed happily.

_I think Zero's asking me on a date! _I thought excitedly. _No, no... He probably doesn't LIKE me that way...Oh, Zero... Whatever shall I do...? _

_**The Sweet Dream Still Continues... **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**The Vampire Knights**_

_**Chapter 17 **_

_**Begins Here... **_

I walked down the hall of the sun dorms with Zero when I thought of something.

"Um... Zero...? Did Yuki talk to you?" I asked. Zero kept walking and didn't look at me.

"...Yes... I'm sorry about that night..." He finally murmured. I stopped, remembering that night.

"You THREW me into the HALL!" I yelled at him. I sighed. "Sorry..." Zero stared at me, but didn't say anything for a while. He seemed to be thinking.

"...We're here..." He murmured.

"What...?" I murmured as I turned around and realised I was standing in front of my door. "Oh! Uh, thanks Ze-..." I began as I turned around and saw Zero walking down the hall.

… _What am I going to do...? _I thought as I reached up to open my bedroom door. I grunted angrily when I realised I couldn't reach it properly. I sighed and walked down the hall to Zero's dorm. I nervously knocked on his door. As the door slowly swung open I nervously gazed up at Zero's beautiful silver eyes.

"...What do you want...?" Zero asked.

"Um... Could you open my door for me...? I can't reach it..." I told him. He stared at me for a while.

"...Ok..." He murmured as I smiled.

"Thank you, Zero."

"...Whatever..." He said hatefully. I frowned.

"Zero..." I began as Zero started walking down the hall. Suddenly he stopped and turned towards me.

"What...?" He asked sternly.

"...Um... I... I..." I stumbled. Zero sighed, turned around and walked down the hall. I regretfully followed him.

_Why can't I tell him I love him...? _I thought sorrowfully. When Zero and I got to my door and Zero opened my door for me I looked up at him as I stood in the door way.

_Tell him! _I begged myself as I stared into Zero's sorrowful silver eyes.

"Um... Zero...?" I murmured, chocking on my words.

"What?" Zero snapped hatefully. I started having second thoughts about what I wanted to say.

"Uhhhh... I... Uhhhh..." I stumbled as I began to get slightly frightened. I could see Zero's anger. Zero clenched his fists and he started to shake violently. My breathing started to shake and I became pretty nervous. Tears started to form in my eyes... Because the LAST thing I EVER wanted to do... Was HURT Zero... I just WISH I could find the courage to tell him that...

"...Just leave me alone..." He told me sternly as he began to walk down the hall again. Then I decided to stop thinking and just take ACTION!

"Zero! I... I love you!" I exclaimed. Zero turned around and stared at me with shock. He gasped. As I tear rolled down my face I exclaimed without thinking,

"I NEVER wanted to see you hurt... And when I DID... I spent the next half an hour crying! I love you Zero... When you kissed me... It was such a shock... I never thought you'd return my love..." Zero slowly walked up to me and picked me up. I put my arms around his neck and smiled. I let go when Zero slowly pulled my arms away from his neck. Suddenly Zero pulled me closer, and JUST when I thought he was going to kiss me he threw me into my room and slammed the door shut.

"Zero?!" I shouted as I charged up to the door with my arms red and bruised. I cried and cried out of pain and agony. My heart and head throbbed so hard I couldn't think!

"Zero?!" I cried as I sobbed. "Zerooooo!" I banged and banged on the door as I cried for the next two hours...

Zero... Had rejected me...

_I never meant to hurt him... I'm so sorry Zero... I really am... _

"_I wonder... What is Zero...? Is he... The castle...? ...Or maybe he's the pawn..." _

"_Yuki...? She's the queen... And Kanam'e's the king..." _

"_But what is Zero...?" _

"_And what on Earth are YOU my dear...? Ha ha ha, you wouldn't even BE in the game! You are NO use to ANYONE my dear little 6..." _

"_I hope you're not planning to search for the others are you...? You've already found 9 and 10... But don't think it'll be EASY to find the rest! 9 and 10 were BORN into the same family! The rest WILL be hard to find. So good luck, 6..." _

"Ah!" I woke up with a start.

_I need to find them... _I thought with determination.

_It's time to tell them... _I thought with sadness. _No... I shouldn't tell them... Not yet... _

I began to walk down the hall when I spotted Zero. I was wearing a solid black tank top, black leggings, black eye shadow, mascara and eye liner. I let my morbid, black hair cover my left eye, the way I always had it... Because... I had A LOT to hide...

As I looked sorrowfully at Zero's deep, silver eyes I noticed that he started to walk towards me. As he did so, I looked at him with anger. I had all my defences up and at full blast. I was so close to smashing him across the face... I felt my face burn up and my rage build as Zero continued to walk towards me.

"...I'm sorry about last night..." Zero apologised. "I wasn't thinking straight..." He explained. I turned and walked away from him.

"You think an APOLOGY ALONE is what I want?!" I snapped as I stormed down the staircase. I had my gun in it's holder... I needed to KILL...

When I got into town I looked at my execution list.

"Boulder..." I read under "Steve". I sighed as I remembered Steve... All those happy times we had together... All that fun... All those smiles that we shared... GONE...

As I snapped myself into the real world, I searched for "Boulder".

After half an hour I was about to give up when I spotted him! He was HUGE! Big, bulging muscles, black and white striped tank top, black pants and no shoes...

_Sometimes... I swear the hunter society tries to kill me... _I thought as I stared at him. "Boulder" turned around and looked RIGHT into my eyes!

_Oooooooh, heaven help... _I thought in fear as "Boulder" walked towards me.

"Are you Alice?" "Boulder" asked in a deep voice. I gulped down hard...

"Ahhhh... Y-y-yes... I-I am..." I murmured as I violently shook in fear.

"Are you number 6?" He asked slowly.

_Does he know I'm 6...? How does he know? _I thought nervously. "I've been looking for you 6." He told me as he leaned down to grab me. Shock penetrated my mind and I ran like HELL! I darted into an alley as "Boulder" followed me. I turned my head to see how far he was behind me... And he was right on my HEELS! (Well... technically my thighs... But you know what I mean...) I picked up a nearby chair threw it at him... But it smashed across his body!

_Heaven! Help meeeeeee! _I thought in panic as I continued to run. I turned onto another main street and into a shopping centre. I darted through the aisles as "Boulder" knocked them all down.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed as "Boulder" swiped at me with his giant hands. I ran out of the shop (Or should I say, shop RUINS!) and darted down the street once more.

"Boy... For a legless person like YOU... You sure can RUN fast..." "Boulder" huffed as he began to get tired.

"...I learned from the best." I huffed, referring to Zero. Suddenly I felt a huge hand wrap itself around my waist. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as "Boulder" brought my face up to his. I stared at him in fear as he held me.

"I'm 13!" He said joyfully.

"What...?" I murmured from shock.

"I'm 13!" "Boulder" repeated.

"How are you 13? You don't LOOK 13... You look like you're 30..." I said awkwardly.

"No... My NUMBER is 13... See?" He said as he gently put me down and took off his shirt. The number 13 had been tattooed onto the middle of his chest!

_I thought there were only 10... _I thought, trying to remember how many there were... But I could only remember there ever being 10... "Are you SURE you're 6?" 13 asked me.

"Yes." I said as I slowly started to pull away my hair from my left eye, but then I decided not to.

"What's wrong 6?" 13 asked me.

"...I don't want to show you... Or ANYONE... What they did to me..." I said sorrowfully. 13 put his giant hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok 6... All of the experiments out there are trying to hide their number." he told me.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked him. "Do the rest of the experiments have their number tattooed on them?"

"Yes..." 13 answered. I started to worry. "9 and 10 had their memories of the lab wiped... So they wouldn't remember..." I told 13. "So... How come there are more than 10 experiments...?" I asked 13.

"Well... The scientists created us to destroy all 10 of you... But that's not what we wanted." 13 slowly told me. "So we all escaped."

""We"...?" I asked curiously.

"Yes." 13 said. "There are 10 of us." I gasped.

"That means that there's 20 experiments..." I murmured from shock. "Do you know where the others went?" I asked excitedly.

"Sadly, I only know where 11 and 12 are." 13 told me sadly.

"It's ok 13." I said as I comforted him.

"The name's boulder." 13 told me.

"Ok, Boulder." I said excitedly. "What's your power?" I asked. Boulder moved me out the way and stomped on the ground. Suddenly a big boulder shot out of the Earth!

"Wow!" I exclaimed. Boulder slowly lowered the boulder to the ground and turned to me. "That was so cool!" I exclaimed again. I jumped up and hugged Boulder excitedly. He gently held me as I looked over his shoulder and spotted Zero.

"Zero!" I shouted as he stared at me. I jumped out of Boulder's arms and ran towards Zero. "Zero!" I exclaimed, yet again. "This is Boulder! He's one of my best friends!" I exclaimed as I pointed to Boulder. Zero seemed pretty intimidated as Boulder towered over him.

_**The Sweet Dream Still Continues... **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**The Vampire Knights **_

_**Chapter 18 **_

_**Begins Here... **_

I could see the sadness in Zero's eyes...

"Um... Boulder...? Could you please leave us alone for a while? I'll meet you at the staircase over there." I told Boulder as I pointed to the staircase that lead to the academy.

"Ok 6." Boulder said as he stomped away.

"Sorry about that Zero." I apologised as Zero continued to stand there in shock. "Uh... Zero?" I asked nervously as I waved my hand in front of Zero's face... Well... Sort of... More like I waved my hand in front of his legs...

When Zero twitched and looked down at me he said nervously,

"That's your FRIEND...?"

"Yeah... Anyway... Did you come here to talk to me?" I asked. Zero nodded his head slightly. "And that would be...?" I asked again.

"... I wanted to say that I'm sorry about last night... And... I want to make it up to you..." Zero murmured.

"You want to make it up to me?" I repeated with a smile on my face.

"...Yes..." Zero murmured again.

"Why? Why do you want to make it up to me...?" I asked him. Zero sighed.

"...I love you..." He confessed.

"Awwwwww..." I began lovingly, "NO." I finished sternly as I walked past Zero. Zero stared at me with sorrow as I left him.

"Let's go, big guy." I said to Boulder as I walked past him without making eye contact.

"...But what about you're friend?" He asked as he looked at Zero. I gave Zero a quick glance, then turned my head away and said hatefully,

"What about him?"

When Boulder and I got back to the academy, I introduced him to Kaien.

"...And this is your FRIEND...?" He murmured.

"You said the same thing Zero did..." I said awkwardly.

"Well, that's because Zero really likes you... I haven't seen him this interested in someone since... EVER!" Kaien explained.

"Wow..." I said breathlessly as I thought about how much Zero seemed to like me.

"See. Zero DOES like you!" Boulder exclaimed. I sighed as I continued to think about Zero and how I had treated him this afternoon...

_I was so horrible..._ I thought sadly.

"_Who cares 6? He was so rude to you..." _"He" said to me.

_I know... But that was because he was hurt... _I considered. I thought in sorrow as Kaien and Boulder talked about how upset Zero was.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Kaien called sweetly. In through the open door came Zero.

"Zero!" I cried as I ran up to hug him.

"Get off me." Zero told me sternly. My smile faded and I slowly backed away from Zero's legs. (Well, I can't hug his body can I? I'm too sma- uh... Short...)

"...I'm sorry Zero... I'm so sorry for being so mean..." I apologised sincerely. Zero stared at me for a little while, then said sternly,

"...Just get away from me..." I looked down as I backed away from Zero even more, feeling emptier than ever before.

"...I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry I hurt you..." I murmured as I began to cry and ran out the open door to my dorm.

"...Zero... Tengu now UNDERSTANDS that you love her... That's why she wanted to hug you." I heard Kaien explain to Zero as I ran down the hall in pain. I was angry... But I was sad too...

"We are the ONES that you PUSHED away. We're DRAINING your VOICE out... You're like the DAY... You think we're BEATEN but we're HERE to STAY... FOREVER AND ALWAYS!" I sang, remembering one of my favourite songs.

"_Watch out for that woman... Shiagame doesn't LIKE her... Keep those two apart... They don't get ALONG, my dear 6..." _"He" mysteriously told me.

_Why does "He" talk to me like this...? Always talking in riddles... _I thought as I began to sing another song.

"If you feel... So empty... So used up... So let down... You're not the... ONLY one... refusing... To GO down... You're not the... ONLY one, so get uuuuuup. Let's start a RIOT... A RIOT, let's start a RIIIIOOOOOT... Let's start a RIOT... A RIOT, let's start a RIIIIOOOOOT..."

Then there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?!" I called out.

"...It's me..." Came a tired, boring tone from behind the door, and I knew who it was straight away.

"Go away!" I called again as I began to undress.

Suddenly Zero walked in.

"Look, I know you..." He began as he realised I was half-naked.

"Again...? REALLY?!" I said as I stared at him awkwardly, covering up my chest.

"I-I'm so sorry... I-I didn't mean to..." Zero said awkwardly as he turned around and covered his eyes.

I put my pyjamas on and then asked him,

"Do I look ok...?" I folded my hands in front of my waist as Zero slowly turned around. He stared at me for a while and gasped slightly.

"...You look beautiful..." He told me. I blushed and smiled.

"Thank you..." I said sweetly. Zero slowly leaned down and I gave him a gentle hug.

"I love you..." He sweetly told me.

"...How about we stick to being friends for a while...?" I suggested as I smiled. Zero's face turned to a frown. I could tell he was disappointed.

"...Ok..." He disappointedly agreed.

"...Thank you for being so understanding Zero..." I said sweetly as I smiled at him.

Zero gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and said good night.

"Good night, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite... Because, they seem to like 17 year old boys... Oh, an there may be something in your closet..." I pointed out as Zero left the room after he'd tucked me into bed.

As Zero walked down the hall, wondering about why I had talked about bed bugs and why there might be something in his closet he reached his dorm door. After he took a shower he wrapped his towel around his waist and walked over to his closet and opened the door to get out some clean pyjamas. Staring at him... Was a picture of himself... So real it looked like it was a photo. At the bottom of the large piece of paper was written,

"For Zero nii-chan." in Japanese. Zero stared at it in surprise for several minutes... Then, he did something he hadn't done in 4 years...

Zero Kiryu... SMILED...

_**The Sweet Dream Still Continues... **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**The Vampire Knights **_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Begins Here... **_

"So... The ball is coming up soon... Do you know what a ball is?" I asked my sister the next day.

"Ummmmm..." My sister murmured as she thought. "Yuki!" She suddenly cried.

"A ball is Yuki...?" I said awkwardly, totally confused.

"Kitsune! Tengu!" Yuki cried.

"Oh, You mean YUKI can help us!" I realised as my sister and Yuki wrapped their arms around each other. As Yuki giggled Kitsune asked her,

"Hey, do you know what "The ball" is?"

"Oh, it's an occasion where the night-class and the day-class get together and dance." Yuki explained. I frowned.

_Zero's probably going to dance with a night-class student... _I thought sorrowfully.

"Can I help in any way?" My sister asked Yuki.

"Well... We always need help with the decorations." Yuki said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Great! Alice will help too!" My sister exclaimed as I was having a drink out of my new water bottle. I spat all of the water out of my mouth and all over the ground.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, we'll do it together!" My sister exclaimed. I stared at her, realising that 1, she had a good point and 2, she wanted to decorate the... Whatever the ball is going to be held in... With ME! How could I turn THAT down?!

"...Ok!" I agreed. My sister smiled happily.

"Thank yoooou!" She exclaimed happily. I smiled warmly.

"You're welcome."

"Where's the ball going to be held?" My sister asked Yuki.

"In the big hall over there." Yuki replied as she pointed to a large double door.

"Cool!" My sister exclaimed.

"You seem really psyched about this..." I said awkwardly.

"No, DUH!" Kitsune exclaimed again. I sighed.

_It's just a stupid DANCE... Why are you so excited...? _I thought angrily.

I couldn't dance... I didn't know how... And, to be honest, I didn't WANT to know...

"Um... Alice?" A heard a voice murmur. When I turned around, I was greeted by a bouquet of deep, red roses, and Zero's rosy-cheeked face. My face went bright red.

"Z... Zero..." I blushed.

"I...I wanted to ask you something..." Zero nervously murmured.

"Zero! What are you DOING?!" Someone yelled from across the room... Well... Technically, HALLWAY...

_Please don't be Aido... _I prayed as I turned around and was greeted by cold, sweet lips.

_It's AIDO isn't it... _I thought in sorrow. As the person's lips were removed from mine, I looked at the person who had kissed me.

_Yep... Aido again..._ I thought again in sorrow.

"I thought I told you NOT to do that!" I screamed at him.

"Woah... Calm down..." Aido said to me as he turned to Zero. "I thought she already chose ME, not YOU!" Aido yelled at Zero.

"Don't you DARE yell like that at Zero!" I yelled at Aido.

"Please... I'm sure there's a better way of sorting this out." Yuki piped up as she pushed Zero and I away from Aido.

"No, there isn't!" I yelled as I pushed Yuki away and stormed up to Aido. Aido looked down at me and smiled. "Do you know the GREAT part of being so short...?" I asked him.

"...No..." Aido said curiously.

"The fact that I can do THIS!" I exclaimed as I punched him in the groin.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Aido howled as he fell to the ground in pain.

"And THAT'S why you don't mess with a vampire hunter." I explained with satisfactory. As I turned to Zero I saw him slightly smile. "Funny, huh?" I said with a smile. Zero then hesitated and handed me the bouquet.

"I...I want to ask you to the ball..." He said awkwardly. My face lit up. I ran over to Zero and jumped into his arms.

"I'd LOVE to!" I screamed as I hugged Zero tightly.

_The feeling of warm blood on my hands... Was TOO familiar... _

"No! Please don't die!_" My fear of chains... Was like a NIGHTMARE... _

_ZZZZZZZZAP!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" _

_The feeling of PAIN... Will NEVER leave my tortured mind... _

"AHHHHHHHHHH!_" The sweat dropping from my __forehead as I ran... _

_The EYES... That had seen more than they could EVER know... _

"AGHHHH!_" _

_BOOOOM! How the BLOOD of the INNOCENT... Exploded everywhere... The brain... intestines... And the HEART... It was like a storm of blood and organs... pouring down like a tsunami...I was so YOUNG when I saw it all... Flashing before my eyes... _

_The only thing I knew how to do... Was KILL... _

After I'd dressed in my usual black uniform the next morning I strolled up to Zero as we and the class waited for the gates to open. As I tugged on his trouser leg I whispered,

"Good luck." referring to the day-class girls.

"Thank you..." Zero whispered back as the gates slowly and creakily started to swing open. The cheering of the day-class girls was higher than before... They SCREAMED as they jumped up and down calling out the night-class' names.

"Aido! Over HERE!" Some of the girls cried as they reached out to grab Aido. Yuki tried to stop them but they grabbed a hold of him before he had the chance to react.

"Let GO of him!" Yuki cried, but she got shoved away by all the girls. I stared at the girls angrily as Yuki tried again, but, again, she was shoved away. I clenched my fists and stormed up to the girls who had DARED to lay a finger on Yuki.

"Get off of him... NOW." I told them sternly.

"Ewwwwwwww! Heh. Who dragged in the cat... Oh, wait, that IS the cat! Ha ha ha!" Said a long-haired blonde girl. She seemed to be the ring-leader of the group. She didn't wear the school uniform, instead, she wore a short, pink top that exposed her whole stomach, an extremely short pink skirt and a pink headband. She also had a bright, hot-pink belly piercing.

"Yeah, real funny. Ha ha ha." I said with sarcasm.

"Yarr... Anyway, I'm not going to TALK to you because you're FILTHY and DISGUSTING." She explained with a posh language as she batted her ridiculously long eye lashes. Those monsters were at LEAST 3cm long! She looked at me evilly with her sharp blue eyes, that looked to be as evil as SHE was.

"Careful, pirates might decide to adopt you with your "Yarr!"." I joked as I pretended to be a pirate.

"Agh. Whatever, FREAK." She said in her posh language as she and her friends walked away form me with their hips swinging from side to side. I turned to Yuki and said sternly,

"you NEED to stand up to them. If they push you away, push them back! You're the disciplinary committee for GOODESS sake!" Yuki sighed and continued to guard the night-class from the day-class.

The rest of the day was smooth until I saw Sasuke and Itachi walking out the front gate.

"Sasuke! Itachi! Wait up!" I called to them. When they stopped I ran up to them.

"Did you come to wish us farewell?" Sasuke asked in a metallic voice.

_That isn't Sasuke! _I realised. Suddenly a giant net appeared out of nowhere. It had heavy weights at the bottom of each corner. I ran, but was caught underneath. The net suddenly sent out a powerful electrical shock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I cried in pain as electrical currents shot through my veins. I struggled under the net, trying to get out. "ZEROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried in agony as I heard a twig snap behind me.

"Well, well 6... It's been, what... 9 years now." I heard a voice behind me. I gasped and realised who it was. I slowly turned onto my side and stared in horror as my master came out of the trees and bushes.

"Master..." I murmured in horror.

"Yes, my dear 6. Do you like my new, upgraded nets?" Master asked me.

"Actually, yes, yes I do. They're a very nice touch. They make you seem more evil." I complimented him. Even though I HATED my master, I could still compliment him couldn't I?

"Oh, thank you 6!" He cheered happily, "Now, back to business..." He suddenly changed his tone, "Did you REALLY think that you could hide from me FOREVER...?" He asked evilly.

"Well, there's no harm in TRYING is there?" I asked politely. My master grunted angrily, then he sighed.

"Take away her boys." he ordered as two of his men came out of the bushes, turned off the electrical current, grabbed each end of the net and walked away with me like I was a sack of potatoes.

"Zerooooooo!" I screamed as I caught a slight glance of Zero's pale face. "HEEEEEEELLLLLP!" I yelled to him as he began to run after me.

"Alice!" He yelled back.

"Run!" My master ordered as the men began to run.

"Hurry!" I called to Zero as the men began to race down the staircase.

"Give her back!" Zero yelled to the men as he tried to snatch the net off of the two. The man holding the net turned and kicked Zero in the shin while the other one kicked Zero in his stomach.

"Are you ok Zero?" I asked him franticly. Zero coughed up a bit of blood but said weakly,

"...Yeah... I'm ok..." Suddenly one of the men jumped up and kicked Zero RIGHT across the head!

"ZERO!" I cried as Zero fell to the ground.

"Get her in the car!" My master yelled to the men as they put me in the back seat of a deep black car. One of the men sat next to me and held me tightly. "Make sure she doesn't get out!" My master ordered the man sitting with me.

"Yes sir." The man said gruffly as he held onto me.

"Zero!" I cried as I saw Zero racing down the stair case.

"GO!" Master ordered the other man as he put his hands on the steering wheel, started up the car's engine and drove off.

"Zerooooooooo!" I screamed as Zero chased after the car. As tears flew down my face my master grabbed a gun from out of his inside pocket in his jacket and fired at Zero. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I burst into tears and my crying got louder and louder, remembering the last time I cried like that...

_Dog... _

I turned to my master, who smiled, I took a deep breath and held it. Master stared at me for a while.

"W-What is she doing? That's kinda freaking me out..." Master said awkwardly as he stared at me.

"Looks like she's going to hold her breath until you turn the car around..." The man in the driver's seat said as he looked at me slightly.

"Well, then it's going to be a very long trip, won't it?" Master said cruelly.

_**The Sweet Dream Still Continues... **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**The Vampire Knights**_

_**Chapter 20 **_

_**Begins Here... **_

I turned around and sat in my seat, giving up all hope that Zero, or ANYONE, could save me now...

"Well, 6..." Master piped up. "We'll have to see how much your powers have grown. We'll put you in the arena as soon as we get back home."

"No..." I said glumly as I remembered the fighting arena.

The fighting arena was a place of sheer terror! Us experiments were made to fight animals and humans, to see how much our fighting abilities had improved.

After the 6 hour road trip we arrived at the lab.

"Are you going to come quietly 6?" Master asked.

"...Yes..." I murmured hopelessly as I slowly lowered my body from the car floor to the hard ground. All I could think about was the sight of Zero getting shot...

_Bang! _

_Zerooooooooooooooo! _

I had completely given up... Master smiled as I walked through the big, concrete building's heavy-looking doors.

"Alright, let's put her in the arena." Master grinned. I stared at him with a blank face.

"Yes, Master." I said mindlessly. I followed Master and his helpers to a large cage door, when Master opened the door and pushed me in I began to remember some of the hardest battles I had fought throughout the years.

"Ready?" Master announced through a megaphone as he looked down at me while he stood on the edge of the ring.

The arena was circle shaped, and it was a bit like a bowl. The walls were cracked and tainted with dried up blood.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." I called to him. Suddenly a heavy cage door across from me slowly started to open... And a MOUSE came out of the shadows. "...Really...?" I said with a "Are you SERIOUS?" tone.

"No... It's what's BEHIND the mouse that you need to worry about..." Master announced mysteriously.

"Oh no..." I murmured as I thought of the most HORRIBLE monster Master could throw at me... Maybe it was another large animal with orange hair around it's neck and a long tail. Suddenly I heard a growl. My palms started to sweat and I began to get very nervous. Suddenly, out of the shadows... Came not 2... But 4 furry paws... I started to breathe heavily as I realised what I was up against. The dirty-yellow animal licked it's lips as it looked at me hungrily.

_Uh oh... It's HUNGRY! _I thought in shock. I slowly and cautiously took out my dagger, as I did so, the yellow creature suddenly charged at me, roaring in anger. I gasped and something inside me snapped.

I leaped up and over the creature. I grabbed onto it's long tail and stabbed the creature's back left leg. The creature roared in pain and turned it's head to sink it's long canines into me, but I rapidly took my dagger and stabbed the beast in it's right eye.

"Ha! Let's see how you do with half your vision!" I yelled to the creature as I took out the dagger and made a nice, sharp cut down the creature's back. Then, as I held onto the creature's rough, matted orange hair I tightened my grip on my dagger and slit a nice gory, horizontal cut in the creature's neck.

As the dead creature fell to the ground I hopped off of it's back and looked up at my master.

"How's THAT?!" I called to him.

"Very good 6..." Master complimented me. I stared at him in the eye hatefully as he stared down at me with a devilish smirk. "Send in the next animal." Master said as he signalled one of his men.

_He's going to do this to me until I fall... _I realised.

As the gate next to the first one slowly opened, I wondered what it was THIS time... When I heard a roar, I thought it was another yellow creature, but as the creature slowly crept out of the shadows, it wasn't yellow... It was orange with black stripes...

_This is NEW... _I thought, surprised. The creature growled and hissed at me. I think it could tell that I was ANYTHING but human...

"Ok, let's go." I thought out loud as the creature darted towards me. I dodged it's first attack as it ran towards me, but as I turned around, I got a stomach-full of sharp claws.

"Owww!" I cried as the creature opened it's large mouth, revealing MASSIVE canines! I ducked down so the creature couldn't bite me. Then I grabbed out my dagger and stabbed the creature between the jaw and neck joint. As I wiped the warm, wet blood off of my face that was oozing out of the beasts neck joint, the creature roared in pain and tried to slash at my face, I slid under the creature and pulled on it's tail. I then jumped up onto the creature's back and slit it's neck. As the creature fell to the ground, dead, I hopped off the creature and looked at my new wound. Three deep cuts had been made on my stomach. From the top of the left side of my chest, to the bottom of the right side of my hip.

"Ok... NO more close combat..." I thought again out loud.

"Send in the next animal." Master ordered.

As the heavy-looking metal gate opened once again I slowly took out my gun. I hid it from sight and nervously looked at the new creature standing in front of me. It was laying on the ground and looked a bit like a log...

"You want me to fight a LOG?" I said to my master with a "Are you SERIOUS?" tone. Master smiled.

"Oh, that's not a LOG my dear, that's an animal!" Master called through the megaphone.

I slowly and cautiously walked up to the creature and poked it with my left index finger (Left hand)... And almost got my hand bitten off!

"Bad log, BAD log!" I shouted to the log as it began to launch it's heavy-looking body towards me, snapping it's massive, powerful jaws at me. I grabbed out my dagger and stabbed the log in it's long head. The log cried out in pain and attempted to eat me.

"Piss off!" I yelled at the log as it snapped it's huge jaws at me. As the beastly log opened it's mouth once again, revealing hundreds of needle-sharp teeth, I gripped my dagger and reached into the log's mouth and stabbed the roof of it's mouth! "Die, bastard, DIE!" I screamed at the log as it roared in pain. (Not literally... But you get what I mean... I hope...)

_This thing just won't DIE! _I thought in frustration. But then the log slowly closed it's eyes stopped breathing.

… _I killed it... I KILLED it! Wahoo! _I thought with excitement.

"Mmmmm... Well done 6..." Said Master through his megaphone.

"You have no idea..." I murmured I looked at myself, covered from head to thighs in my own BLOOD... "You're getting me new clothes!" I shouted at Master.

"No!" He shouted back rudely.

"Yes!" I shouted back.

"Make me!" He shouted back. After he said that I seemed to lost in thought.

_Daddy... _I thought mindlessly.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a loud BANG! I stared up in shock at Master as he disappeared in a large cloud of smoke.

_What's going ON?! _I thought in panic as I saw a vaguely familiar figure appear in the smoke.

I gasped in excitement as I realised who it was.

_**The Sweet Dream **_

_**Still Continues... **_


End file.
